


Total Drama Divergence

by ewisko



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterfly Effect, Competition, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewisko/pseuds/ewisko
Summary: An anthology of "What If?" scenarios spanning all the seasons of Total Drama until their conclusion, where a single divergence can change everything and anything. Currently: What if Anne Maria never quit?
Relationships: Anne Maria/Cameron (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Izzy/Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. What If Courtney Lost The Tiebreaker? (TDWT)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that was originally published on Fanfiction.net on September 23rd 2018. I've decided to try to also publish on this site as well, and below will be the original author's notes that were found when it was originally published:
> 
> Welcome one and all to the first of an anthology series which will be concerning about me making one slight tweak in the events in one of the Total Drama seasons, or a divergence if you will, and seeing how it could be played from there. At first glance people might see this as kind of a copy off of Knifez’s What If? story (Which you should all check out by the way, it’s pretty good), and I’d be lying if I said I said this story doesn’t take inspiration from it a bit. However, I’ve always had a bunch of What If ideas that I felt weren’t substantial to make multi-chapter fics out of that I always wanted to flesh out in written form. Plus, I wouldn’t want to make any of these oneshots due to the format I’m going to employ, which you’ll soon see later. The starting scene will be one in a typical narrative style to set off the “divergence” while subsequent one’s will be told in a summarized format.

* * *

**What if Courtney lost the tiebreaker?**

* * *

Everyone on Team Amazon was on skyscrapers edge. After Duncan threw the rabid Dingo at Cody resulting in their loss in Australia, they were sentenced to elimination. None of them suspected that Chris would pull a reward on them like at the Amazon, meaning for the first time ever one of them from their team would be gonzo.

Courtney wore a nervous look but had skeptical optimism. She worked all day to make sure her team was at a disadvantage so they could come to this point as well as forging ties with Heather and Sierra to make sure Gwen would be sent packing. It would be a close vote she reasoned, probably 3-2 but as long as Heather held up her end of the bargain, Gwen should be toast. Right?

Courtney glanced towards Heather, who was keeping an incredible pokerface. Only the Queen Bee herself knew the careful thoughts that lay in her brain. True to her underhanded ways, Total Drama’s first ever antagonist had laid her cards on the table and made a crucial decision. While she hated Gwen, Courtney was giving the Weird Goth Girl a run for her money in terms of her own animosity. Not only was she so obviously trying to throw the game today so Gwen could be sent home, but her fawning over Alejandro enraged her.

She stopped herself.

It wasn’t like she was _jealous_ , no, no, no. But if Alejandro did manage to manipulate Courtney to be a pawn of his, romantically or not, that would mean big trouble for the Queen Bee if the merge hit because Alejandro would have an extra vote.

Her gray eyes frowned as she looked at those seated behind her. Sierra was looking woozy, Cody looked bonkers, and Gwen had nervousness written all over her face. Heather narrowed her eyes at the goth.

_You better have gotten that geek to vote for Courtney_

Heather mentally chastised. However, Gwen herself, while her face seemed nervous, held a cautious optimism resembling that of Courtney in her brain. She was pleasantly surprised when Heather had agreed to vote for Courtney with her, and knowing that Cody was steadfast in his loyalty towards her she didn’t think how any of this could go wrong. She looked over towards Cody, who was mumbling nonsense to himself and swaying. She silently cursed her boyfriend who caused her friend to be like this, making a mental note that if she survived the vote tonight to have a talk with him about this later. She was also a bit concerned at Duncan’s perceived jealously when Alejandro was wooing Courtney. That couldn’t of been true jealousy, could it?

As the trio of girls were currently lost in their thoughts, Chef Hatchet pulled open the door outside, grinning at the camera.

 _“Okay,”_ Chris was at the podium, holding up five faux Canadian passports. Immediately all the teens sans Cody who was still in la-la land leaned forward in their seats. It was now or never.

“One vote for Courtney,”

Gwen smiled and closed her eyes in a brief relief while Courtney glared sharply

“One for Gwen,”

Now it was vice-versa.

“A second for Courtney,”

Again it was swapped.

“A second for Gwen,”

And again.

“And the last vote is for…” As Chris was drawing out deliberate tension Gwen bit her lip in nervous anticipation while Courtney crossed her fingers and prayed.

“ _Sierra,_ it’s a tie!”

“No!” Courtney, Gwen and Cody shouted, knowing that each of their plans failed. Heather was mentally cursing at Gwen for screwing up her math.

“It was an accident Gwen, _I swear.”_ Cody whined, shaking Sierra on the upper bleacher, who merely cried in return.

“My favorite cop show is on via satellite in ten, so let’s make this tiebreaker snappy.” Chris said while tapping his finger against the drum podium he was standing at. “Chef!”

The cook, now at the center of the room removed a tarp over a box looking thing revealing it too be a cage with two koala bears sitting inside. “You each have to feed a hungry baby Koala Bear!”

“No problem, I am a baby-sitting _pro,”_ Courtney announced confidently, already walking over to the cage.

“Sure, but unlike human babies, Koala’s eat 2.5 pounds of Eucalyptus leaves a day-“ The camera showed the baby Koala’s tummy rumble before it patted its stomach, “And these guys haven’t eaten in a week so… they’re nice and pekish!”

“Well good thing _I’m not allergic to this stuff_ ,” Gwen muttered bitterly.

* * *

**[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITITATED]**

**[ALLERGY TERMINATED]**

* * *

“Well, uh good for you?” Chris answered, a bit taken a back at why the goth girl seemed to bring that up out of nowhere, “Anyway, you have to do this without your hands!” Chef immediately then handed both girls a bowl of Eucalyptus, as they both frowned at each other. “First bowl empty wins! And… go!”

Both girls were on their fours, bowl by the tip of their mouths and crawled inside the cage. Both Koala Bears immediately sprang up and latched onto the girls’ faces. Both girls cried in pain as both animals seemed to ravage both faces. Heather, Sierra and Cody both leaned in to see which animal would finish first. It was a brief period, if you blinked you would almost miss it, but soon one bowl was clearly empty first and a victor rose,

“ _I did it_!” Gwen coughed out in pain, spitting.

“No, no, **no!”** Courtney’s eyes widened, now standing up as well, grasping her head.

“Courtney, eleven o’ clock, exits right behind ya.” Chris grinned as he tossed the C.I.T the parachute.

Courtney seemed to sputter, not knowing how to react. Cody was jumping up in joy, still clearly loopy, while Heather wore a devilish smirk. Sierra had her mouth a gape and Gwen smiled, relief flooding her face that dealing with Courtney was soon to be over in a few moments. The C.I.T wanted to scream, cry and fight all at once, but could do neither.

“Yeah, we don’t have all day… Chef?”

The cook nodded, taking the parachute shoved it into Courtney’s hands while shoving the C.I.T out the plane. Immediately as she started to form tears started to wet her eyes and curses started to form on her mouth. Loud at first they soon grew fainter and fainter as she fell to Australia below.

“If you think that was fun, you’re going to love what I’ll do to these kids next time, right here on Total Drama Wooooooooooorrrrrld Tour!” The camera snapped back to Chris as he wrapped up the episode, finishing with a shot of the Jumbo Jet flying high in the sky

* * *

**[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]**

**[COURTNEY TERMINATED]**

**[GWEN SAVED]**

**[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]**

**Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney**

* * *

The Jumbo Jet soon landed in Sweden for the next challenge. Gwen and Duncan talked where the punk reveals that he feigned jealousy over Courtney so he and Alejandro could throw the C.I.T off her game. The Goth girl pressed the punk for why he threw the dingo at Cody in Australia, which the punk apologized for. However he brought up how Cody was messing with him on Australia. She promises to talk with Cody about it.

Heather herself was starting to sweat. She was aware of the alliance between Gwen and Cody and thought that Gwen might want to target her next if they lost. Heather plants the seeds with Sierra that Gwen was the reason Cody voted for her, spurning Sierra onto crush the Goth with a giant hammer.

As for the challenge all they had to do was build a ship and secure a flag.

While they were working it was a tug of war for Owen’s loyalty between Duncan and Alejandro, after Owen inadvertently revealed Alejandro’s true nature to Duncan.

Sierra was enraged at Gwen all through the challenge, almost as much as Courtney was with Gwen prior. Cody snaps and tells Sierra to knock it off, but she persists.

In the end as a result of Sierra and Gwen’s bickering, Team Chris wins with ease.

For the elimination ceremony it was a tiebreaker once again. Both girls steeled themselves for a tiebreaker, before Chris reveals it was just a reward challenge.

Xxx

_Gwen 2: (Heather and Sierra)_

_Sierra 2: (Cody and Gwen)_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney_

_Xxx_

At the Canadian side of Niagara Falls, the merge was commenced. Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, Gwen and Cody had all made it.

Duncan tried to ally with his girl, but Cody being there made things a bit more complicated. He did bring along Owen though, which softened the tension a bit. With this solid 4 person alliance starting to form both Heather and Alejandro steeled themselves for a tight game and made a begrudging partnership. Heather brought along Sierra, but her animosity for Gwen was even beginning to freak the Queen Bee out.

Chris changed the game however by introducing Blaineley, former co-host of Celebrity Manhunt. No one liked her all too much. However Heather and Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief seeing that another person could help even up their 3-4 situation.

For the challenge, it was a wedding and with pairs being drawn by slot machine with the pairs ending up being:

Blaineley and Owen

Sierra and Alejandro

Heather and Gwen

Cody and Duncan

The both same-sex pairings were not faring well. Duncan and Cody kept sabotaging with each other while Gwen realized that it was Heather who setup Sierra against her, spurring a shouting match. Both didn’t even reach the cake in time, leaving only Sierra with Alejandro and Blaineley and Owen to compete in the tightrope challenge. Owen farted and fell, leaving Sierra and Alejandro with an easy victory, much to Chris’s disappointment.

The vote was interesting. Despite Cody and Duncan’s differences both wanted to get rid of Sierra due to her rabid hostility towards Gwen, uniting the foursome into voting for the crazed fangirl. Alejandro and Heather, not really wanting to vote for Gwen knew they had to as Sierra wouldn’t vote for anyone otherwise. The duo both tried to convince Blaineley to vote for Gwen with the trio, but due to the co-hosts newfound friendship with Owen, she joined the majority decision and the crazy fangirl was sent packing with Cody shouting with joy when it happened. All eyes turned to both Alejandro and Heather, who cursed under their breath as they were the newfound targets.

* * *

**Sierra: 5 (Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Owen and Blaineley)**

**Gwen: 3 (Alejandro, Heather, Sierra)**

**Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra**

* * *

Both villains were in dire straits come China. It became well known knowledge at this point that it was Heather who spurned Sierra on into her hating Gwen territory, so the bigger target was on her. On the other side of things, people were confident. It was solid 4-2 them winning, and counting if Blaineley would still be on their side 5-2. But perhaps Duncan was getting a bit too confident.

The next challenge was a race through the Great Wall of China before Chris sounded the giant gong. All won except for Duncan, who Cody “accidently” pushed off his bicycle and Heather, who was stuck with sandals that made her feet hurt.

For those who advanced it was an eating challenge which await them, which Owen claimed victory in a dominating fashion.

The majority alliance agreed on voting for Heather.

Seeing that neither of them had eliminated, Heather and Alejandro formed the idea of a last ditch gambit. Heather sat down with Duncan whilst Alejandro with Cody. Heather broached the idea of Duncan voting with her and Alejandro for Cody whilst Alejandro asked Cody to vote for Duncan with him and Heather. Both they argued, that voting for the other one of them in the alliance wouldn’t put them at a disadvantage because of their immense numbers advantage on them, plus they’d get rid of someone that was in a thorn in their side of them that was inhibiting their relationship (or lack thereof with Cody) for Gwen. Heather even threw in that making the numbers a bit closer it would make things not as boring for Duncan, while stroking the punk’s ever growing ego. To both the villains’ amazement, the punk and geek agreed.

Next all Alejandro had to do was charm Blaineley into her vote and the outcome was secure.

The ceremony was a shocker, but both Cody’s and Duncan’s arrogance led to Gwen’s demise in a 3-2-1-1 vote. Heartbroken at both of their stupidities both Cody and Duncan apologized to Gwen profusely and tried to explain Alejandro and Heather’s trickery with Gwen both giving them the cold shoulder, while Owen gave her a bear hug of a goodbye.

Alejandro and Heather smirked as the dominos started to fall into their favor.

* * *

**Gwen: 3 (Alejandro, Heather and Blaineley)**

**Heather: 2 (Owen and Gwen)**

**Duncan: 1 (Cody)**

**Cody: 1 (Duncan)**

**Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen**

* * *

What Alejandro and Heather planned had worked: without Gwen to hold Cody and Duncan together, they were at each other’s throats, more so than before, with each blaming the other for Gwen’s vote off.

Duncan stuck with Owen and somewhat Blaineley while Cody was left out of luck for an alliance due to Alejandro and Heather being a solid duo. Owen also, still distraught over Izzy breaking up with him way back in Jamacia, started crushing on Blaineley big time, causing the blonde to grow uncomfortable and nervous.

The plane soon landed in Africa and the challenge commenced. For the challenge to gain supplies to hunt down Ezekiel, Alejandro and Heather plus Duncan each got a slingshot with six trancballs. Owen got a slingshot with three trancballs while Cody and Blaineley got squat.

In the challenge, Owen continued lovey-dovey nature towards Blaineley grew her more uncomfortable. Duncan used one of his trancballs to paralyze Cody and went laughing all the way as he paralyzed the geek. However during his paralysis Cody befriended a certain baboon who he managed to get to steal Duncan’s ammunition, paralyzing the punk in the process. With all of this infighting and uncomfortableness, Alejandro and Heather teamed up and nabbed Ezekiel in a dominating fashion, with the Spaniard taking invincibility.

Elimination had come.

Heather and Alejandro, seeing how Cody and Duncan’s continued rivalry as a benefit, decided to target Owen. Alejandro went to Blaineley, and noticing Owen’s crush on the former co-host convinced her to vote for Owen. He argued that voting him off would be the best for him, as it would show him definitely that Blaineley didn’t like him that way as well. She agreed.

In an un-dramatic vote, Owen was sent packing. Not before giving Blaineley a tearful look that made the blonde be hit with a wave of guilt.

* * *

**Owen: 3 (Alejandro, Heather and Blaineley)**

**Duncan: 1 (Cody)**

**Cody: 1 (Duncan)**

**Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen**

* * *

In two episodes, Heather and Alejandro went from being on the chopping block to running the game. Blaineley was feeling immense guilt at what she had to done to Owen while Duncan and Cody were continuing to be at odds.

With their newfound position in the game however, both were looking to the future and were wary of taking the other too far with them, knowing that they were strong competitors.

The plane landed on Easter Island and Chris tasked the Final 5 into retrieving condor eggs from head statues of each of the eliminated contestants and giving them to a mother condor.

Alejandro won yet again with Cody and Duncan breaking each other’s eggs while Blaineley’s guilt hampered her ability to compete.

However when it came to the elimination, tensions started to form. Heather wanted to eliminate Blaineley due her annoying her, but Alejandro wanted to vote for Duncan due to his physical prowess. Both bickered for a bit, but Heather eventually acquiesced and agreed to vote for Duncan.

With another undramatic vote it looked like Duncan was about to take the drop before Blaineley dramatically declared she was quitting the competition due to the guilt from her sending Owen packing. However, before she took the drop she implored Duncan and Cody set aside their egos to defeat Alejandro and Heather to avenge Owen and even _Gwen._

* * *

**Duncan: 3 (Alejandro, Heather and Cody) *NULL***

**Cody: 1 (Duncan) *NULL***

**Heather: 1 (Blaineley) *NULL***

**Blaineley: 1 (Quit)**

**Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley**

* * *

After Blaineley’s stunning departure from the game both Cody and Duncan set aside their difference and came to the understanding that it was _both_ of their arrogance that led to Gwen’s demise. They agreed to partner up for Gwen, as well as to defeat Alejandro and Heather. However, they also decided that they would continue to feign animosity between each other so Alejandro and Heather won’t become privy to their plans.

Tensions were still bubbling from the Spaniard and Queen Bee, and due to their ignorance over Duncan and Cody’s reconciliation were busy plotting each other’s demise.

The plane landed in Drumheller Alberta and were cast with building a dinosaur that each had to vote for to determine the winner.

Alejandro had built the _Al-osaurus,_ which he claimed to be an actual dino.

Heather, at an obvious attempt to suckup, built the Chrisceratops. This was before it was revealed the contestants would vote for each others dinos.

Cody built the Cody-o-lite. Alejandro quickly told everyone it was fossilized poop.

Duncan built a badass dino with black and red spraypraint, christening it the Duncosaurus, earning him the win, earning him a post-digger. Alejandro got second which was a pickaxe. Heather and Cody tied for last place and earned squat.

The final challenge of the day was to be the first to bring back a barrel of oil hidden in the badlands. Whilst this was happening both Alejandro and Heather were jockeying the other two to vote for the other, but Cody and Duncan still feigning hatred for each other pretended to be adamant on voting either the punk or the geek. The way things were going, it looked like it might be a four way tie in both the villains’ eyes.

However, in the middle of this Heather seemed to get stuck under a rock. Alejandro rescued her and in doing so, realized that he did truly want to go to the finale with her and ceased jockeying for position against her. Heather still wasn’t so sure.

In the end, Duncan was victorious and the elimination was nigh. However with his post digger he accidentally punctured the oil barrel and trail led back to the plane, although no one paid much mind. Cody and Duncan both agreed to vote for Alejandro at the ceremony, while Alejandro and Heather both agreed to vote for Cody. At least, Alejandro thought Heather agreed…

In the end it was a dramatic vote. In a 3-1 fashion it looks like Alejandro was defeated, and he was about to give Heather a fiery rant. Duncan in victory chuckled and flashed his lighter, but in his carelessness dropped it on the trail of oil causing a massive explosion.

An irate Chris disqualified the delinquent on the spot and brought Alejandro back in the game much to the delinquent’s chagrin.

* * *

**Alejandro: 3 (Cody, Duncan, Heather) *NULL***

**Cody: 1 (Alejandro) *NULL***

**Duncan: 1 (Chris)**

**Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Duncan** _  
_

* * *

The Final Three were tasked on an epic race against all odds to Hawaii. Alejandro and Heather locked horns on a speeding train whilst Duncan assisted Cody on his journey, who was impressed at the geek’s engineering abilities in making his hot air balloon. However, he was less than thrilled that Cody had to sit on his lap in order for both of them to fit.

In the end, the final three plus Duncan made it to Tijuana Beach in Mexico and it was a boat race to the American island state. Heather got there first, securing his spot in the Final Two and it was Cody and Alejandro in a near photo finish scenario. However Duncan gave Cody an edge by using his slingshot he kept from Africa to hit Heather right in the eye, causing the tech geek to finish by a _hair_ before Alejandro, causing his defeat.

* * *

Cody and Heather looked at each other. They were in the Final Two.

Chris ordered that both needed to choose two helpers. Cody chose Duncan and Gwen as Gwen finally accepted thee apology of both her friend and boyfriend’s actions while no one seemed to volunteer for Heather. The Queen Bee started to sweat. Eventually, both Sierra and Alejandro volunteered for her, but both wanting to self-sabotage her chances.

It was a fierce fight, but in a way, both came to respect each other. Heather confided to Cody up the cliff of her guilt at voting for Alejandro and Cody lamented about his folly over Gwen. As Alejandro and Sierra were prepared for Heather to lose, Cody sent off Duncan and Gwen to stop them from sabotaging the girl, wanting to win fair and square. Heather was touched.

In the end a victor was crowned, but not before Ezekiel robbed them of their money and sent it flinging into the lava.

Who truly won? That’s up to you.

* * *

**Victors: Cody/Heather**

**Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Duncan, Alejandro**


	2. What if Owen and Izzy never broke up? (TDWT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A split-second decision by Owen saves Izzy from being hit by the Jumbo Jet in Jamaica. See how a now reconciled Owen and Izzy play the game in an now altered TDWT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ported over from my Fanfiction.net story. Please note that further chapters posted here will be out of order from my Fanfiction.net version but because this is an anthology series, it shouldn't matter much.

* * *

_What if Izzy never hit her head?_

* * *

Owen was screaming his head off, the colour blue surrounding him. Blotches of white clouds zipped past him upward as his stomach was doing summersaults, the terror of falling from who knows high up was keeping the Big Guy from hurling.

For whatever reason, the Jumbo Jet had decided to spiral out of control. Moments prior Owen had affirmed to Noah his intention of breaking up with Izzy, both for his sanity and his groin. Ever since the Amazon challenge, where only Alejandro had come back for Owen when he was lost, he had been having doubts about the relationship **.** He felt hurt that she hadn't come back to look for him, and it occurred to Owen that between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour that they hadn't seen each other all that much. While Izzy was giving Sierra secrets on the cast, Owen was off doing various fitness commercials to make up his families crushing debt in buying the cheese cellar during season two. They had seen each other again during the Gemmi Awards but either one of them were preoccupied with their other friends and only really had a one on one conversation for the first time when Izzy had switched teams with Sierra back in the Egypt challenge.

And once they reunited things just seemed… different. They had clicked so well during the summer on Wawakankwa and when they both competed at the movie lot in Toronto, but now Izzy seemed to talk a bit faster, or whenever he wanted to talk with her she was messing around with Chef in the cockpit or dragging Tyler along to search for Ezekiel in the cargo hold. He wanted things to be like the old days, but didn't know how, and it kept gnawing away at him. Despite his jovial nature, Owen knew that he wasn't as smart as Noah or handsome as Alejandro. Izzy loved Noah's jokes and Owen could see her swoon at times whenever Alejandro took his shirt off. Did she wish that Owen was more like them? Maybe that was why she hadn't come for him back in the Amazon…

Despite all of that, all those thoughts dissipated from Owen's mind as he was falling through the sky, and how wrong he was for thinking them. He knew Izzy was falling right behind him and the only thing he could think of was her safety. Memories of both of them hanging out throughout the season one and two burned in his mind, and how he didn't want to lose them. Their first kiss back at the horror movie challenge, how she confided into him about her family, and how they would talk for hours and hours on end when they were both eliminated during Total Drama Action. They could work things out, yeah, they could ju-

"Owwwaaaaahhh-" Owen shrieked as he hit his back on the beach. To his shock, he didn't feel a lot of pain! Maybe they weren't as high up as he thought. "I'm okay, hahahaha!" He started to laugh. "I'm okay-YOOOWWWW!"

Owen's relief that he fell off a plane unscathed was cut short as Izzy landed on his groin with her feet. "Urgh, great gobs of chutney, that's smarts!" He winced in pain, holding his crotch.

What came next was a matter of breakneck timing.

Owen could hear Izzy say something but couldn't decipher it as when he opened his eyes he could see the great hulking Jumbo Jet fall towards them. The shadow of the plane contrasted perfectly with Izzy's orange locks of hair and at that one moment everything else seem to fade from Owen's view. The girl he loved was about to get seriously hurt. All those memories hit Owen at once like a giant tidal wave and with a rush of adrenaline that earlier only an empty stomach searching for food could bring him he hopped to his feet and shoved Izzy out of the way.

* * *

_[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

_[IZZY SAVED FROM INJURY]_

* * *

Noah, Owen and Izzy were sitting at picnic benches, near a small opening to the jungle but not so far away that they couldn't still see the beach. They were apt to pick this spot, as it was nearing sunset and the orange orb that was the sun in the sky reflected perfectly with the water causing a magnificent view. The challenge had ended hours ago, with DJ being eliminated, and due to the lack of fuel it seemed as if the teens would be stranded in Jamaica for some time.

"Can you slow down… at least just a tad." Noah warily asked Owen from across the table. He was busy slobbering down a half opened watermelon. "You already cheated death once by being flattened by an airplane. I'd doubt fate would be so kind to you again if you started to choke on a seed or something."

"Ah, nothing can hurt my big O." Izzy smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. Immediately the Big Guy put down the watermelon, revealing several bandages around his head. They contrasted rather well with his face which was red with blush after Izzy's kiss.

"You know if I wasn't such a cynic I'd say you look cute together." Noah replied with a rare smirk. "I haven't seen you two like this since when both of you were eliminated in Total Drama Action."

"Beforeeeeee, Owen came back to be a meanie!"

"Hey!"

"Awww, don't worry, Izzy's just teasing. She knows that dastardly Chris put you up to it!"

"Well whatever the case," Noah waved his hand. He hated tangents, "What changed? Things were rocky between you two this morning."

Owen and Izzy both glanced at each other, before the latter spoke, "Izzy admits that's true, but once this one came back from the infirmary, we had one of those good long deep talks!"

"Deep talks?"

"You know, one of those talks where you talk about really serious and personal stuff. Classified info." Izzy replied. "Izzy realized that she wasn't spending enough time with Owen and that she needed to be a bit more careful around him. She didn't really know anything was a problem! But that's cuz she needs to learn to listen better." She pecked Owen on the cheek again. "Which I will, cuz I don't want to lose him."

"Wow," Noah began. "That sounds… remarkable articulate."

"Well, when I was in the infirmary with Gwen she helped me with the words and stuff." Owen answered.

"Really?" Noah wore an incredulous look. "You asked her for her help after everything that happened with Trent last time?"

"Gwen's nice!"

"Probably, but she's not the person I'd get romantic advice from." Noah began to stand up. "I'm off to the bathroom. If Alejandro or Tyler ask for me tell them I don't care."

"Got it, we'll tell them you really really really want to be their friend!" Izzy called back.

Noah rolled his eyes as he left the scene, but inwardly he felt happy. He was truly glad Owen and Izzy had reconciled their difference, and even felt a glimmer of guilt for encouraging Owen to break up with her in the first place.

Glancing back, he could see both of them starting to make out, giggles escaping their breath. Turning back around, he continued walking. Now if he could only find a way to get rid of Alejandro…

* * *

_[BREAKUP AVERTED]_

_[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

_Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Tyler_

_Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ_

* * *

**12 – I See London…**

After a few days stranded on Jamaica, the Aftermath show managed to pull through and raise enough money for the plane to takeoff again bound for London. Unfortunately, Chris failed to get permission to land which resulted in the teens having to parachute down to The Swinging City.

Once they all landed, Chris shooed the contestants onto a double-decker bus where he began to explain the night challenge. Both teams would compete to find the elusive "Jack The Ripper" while finding clues that would reveal where his lair is and capture him. It was also at this point where Chris pointed out that Alejandro has been already caught by the killer, but only Heather seemed to care at this.

The bus dropped of the teens at the tower of London where Chris explained that they needed to strip one of the guards outside to find their first clue. While the rest of the guys on Team Chris were wary, Izzy quickly searched the guard and found the clue, catapulting them to first. The Amazons quarreled amongst themselves over who would do the deed. Eventually Gwen was forced to, but at this point they looked to be way behind.

The clue led Team Chris up a towering spire to a medieval torture rack where Chef explained they had to put someone and stretch them until the clue appeared. Tyler volunteered, surprisingly, and was put on the rack where Izzy had a bit too much fun playing torturer. While this was going on, Noah remarked about how distrustful he was towards Alejandro, reminding him of Heather. Izzy seemed to agree with him, liking him to Justin, while Owen tried to defend the Spaniard. Sooner or later the clue popped out of the contraption and Izzy, Owen and Noah rushed onto the dining hall, forgetting someone in particular.

Once the Amazons finally reached the spire themselves, they found Tyler still on the torture rack, forgotten by the other trio. After letting him go, Tyler sped off to find his team, but a few seconds out the door was nabbed by the Ripper. It was at this point that the Amazons realized Sierra and Cody were gone, where they were promptly kidnapped by the Ripper near the stairs as well. Courtney and Gwen put Heather on the rack and after a while got another clue which led them to dash to the dining hall.

Izzy's zaniness allowed both Owen and Noah to fail to realize they had left Tyler way back, and they further got distracted when Izzy darted away from them because she "smelt something killerly." Owen rushed after her, dragging an irritated Noah along far away from the dining hall to a certain Whitechapel pub. Once inside Noah lamented that they probably lost the challenge due to the diversion, with Owen remarking that they probably should fill their bag with hamburgers. Izzy, watching the band play inside saw someone they could prove to be a bit more interesting than hamburgers.

Once the remaining Amazons got to the dining hall, Heather volunteered to stand watch outside. Once Gwen and Courtney went in, she was nabbed by the killer. After finding the last clue, the two girls seemed stumped on where to go next. Gwen thought it to be somewhere in Whitechapel, until they saw Owen, Noah and Izzy return from the window with someone in their bag. Distraught and thinking they had already lost they decided to return to the Doubledecker bus they began at only to find that the Ripper was there waiting for him. In an un-climactic end, Courtney quickly disposed of him with her classic high adrenaline and they all returned to the plane.

Back up in the air, all the teens, both captured and not, with Chris gathered in First Class to show what they found. Alejandro remarked menacingly that he watched the whole challenge on the plane and that Noah referred to him as an "eel dipped in grease." Gwen and Courtney revealed that they had successfully captured the Ripper, who turned out to be Ezekiel. Chris explained that he struck a deal with the homeschooled kid that if he succeeded in escaping captured he returned to the game, but since he hadn't, Chef promptly threw him off the plane. Or did he?

Next, the non-captured members of Team Chris that they who they captured was none other than Duncan. He quickly tried to get off the plane, but Chris stopped him, ordering that he'd have to compete. In a change of course, he declared Team Chris the victors in nabbing the delinquent as well as placing him on Team Amazon as a consolation prize. Most were happy, but Owen gulped as he saw Noah and Alejandro continue to glare at each other.

As elimination was nigh, Heather started to sweat. Knowing Cody voted for Sierra every time, she voted for her too as a last ditch effort, praying for a miracle. However, none came, and the combined votes of the rest sent the Queen Bee packing. Alejandro watched from the shadows as Heather parachuted to the ground below, a solemn expression on his face.

As Gwen was making a confessional, Duncan stumbled in. After a few moments of awkward small talk, emotion overcame them and the two took part in a passionate kiss. Tyler was also shown looking in, white as a ghost, before Chris signed off the episode.

* * *

_Sierra: 2 (Cody, Heather)_

_Heather: 4 (Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra)_

_Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra_

_Team Chris: Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler_

_Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather_

* * *

**13 – Greece's Pieces**

The flight to Greece was abound with tension. Noah privately spoken with Izzy and a reluctant Owen to get them to agree in ousting Alejandro the next time they lost. Knowing he had a numbers advantage on his side, the bookworm kept prodding and taunting the Spaniard over Heather's elimination. Alejandro feigned confidence, but was privately heartbroken at the loss of Heather and his status in the game. Luckily he had gotten Tyler on his side, but noticed the jock was acting ever more skittish whenever Duncan was brought up. He vowed to get to the bottom of it.

On the Amazons side, Gwen was an emotional train wreck that she had to put on a mask of happiness over. Courtney was attached to Duncan by the hip ever since he returned, and the two hadn't gotten a chance to talk alone privately after their kiss. The delinquent on his part was pretending nothing was wrong, but everyone but Courtney could tell something was up. Cody wanted to ask Gwen what was the matter, but every time he tried Sierra got in the way.

Once they landed in Greece, Chris informed the two teams that they would be doing a series of Olympic style events for today's challenge. First of which was to find a golden medallion worn by a bear dressed as a boar through a series of columns. The host also ordered Duncan that he needed to sing throughout the entire episode, or get whipped by a towel by Chef. Gwen and Izzy volunteered, and the others went off with Chris as the two girls set out despite a worried Cody and Duncan looking off at the goths direction. **[ ]**

Next, Chris took the rest to a wrestling ring where he says it will be a two on two match to see who would get the next gold. Courtney got Duncan to volunteer with her as did Owen with Alejandro as Tyler looked petrified at the mere prospect of fighting the delinquent. Courtney quickly disposed of Owen but Alejandro manages to get the upper hand over Duncan by asking him "What's wrong with Tyler?" This stunned the delinquent which allowed the Latino to pin him, setting the score to 1-1 as well as confirming to Alejandro that something indeed fishy was going on between the punk and the jock.

Back at the boar, Izzy met up with Gwen and thanked her for helping out Owen back in Jamaica. Gwen tried to hide her sadness from her, but Izzy picked up something was up, telling her to spill the beans. Gwen, overcome with guilt admitted to the crazy girl what happened with Duncan. Izzy reassured her that while that wasn't the best thing to do that she wasn't a bad person and calling Courtney a "meanie." Before they could speak any further though the bear appears, which Izzy managing to grab the medallion and the two head back to Chris and the others, setting the score to 2-1 in Team Chris's favor.

They eventually reached a series of hurdle with Chris instructing the two teams that a relay race would be done to decide who would get the next medallion. Tyler and Sierra volunteered and they set off. Despite the jocks effort, his face hit the ground over every hurdle allowing Sierra to win, evening up the score to 2-2.

In the final tiebreaker challenge, Chris forced both Cody and Noah, the two who have yet competed, to change into half-naked Spartan battle costumes with wings and race to fly upwards to get the final medallion. Alejandro, knowing it would be a close race between Noah and Cody and that he would most likely be kicked off if they lost went up to Duncan and asked in full view what was between him and Tyler.

Duncan's eyes grew wide and he tried to resist, but Alejandro was persistent and soon the delinquent could take it no more, spilling everything, about how he and Gwen kissed on the plane and how Tyler had saw everything. Immediately Courtney was thrown into a raging fit as Chris begun the challenge. She quickly knocked out Duncan with a punch and begun to scream at Gwen. Cody, distraught at everything, tried to come to Gwen's defense from Courtney's barrage, forgetting his role in the challenge while Noah started soaring upward, seizing his opportunity in the chaos. Eventually the ruckus ceased when the bookworm grabbed the medallion and Team Chris was declared the winners, sending the Amazons to elimination for the second time in a row.

At the Drop of Shame, it looked like Duncan would be eliminated, before Chris reneged, saying that he wouldn't dare let the delinquent leave now that the drama was heating up.

* * *

_Courtney: 2 (Duncan, Gwen) *NULL*_

_Duncan: 3 (Cody, Courtney, Sierra) *NULL*_

_Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra_

_Team Chris: Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler_

_Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather_

* * *

**14 – The Ex Files**

Team Amazon was in a state of disarray after Greece, per Alejandro's plan. Courtney, Sierra and even Cody had their sights on Duncan to eliminate. Though the latter was torn as the former two were too anti-Gwen for his liking. Duncan and Gwen still couldn't have a chance to talk one on one with Courtney being around, and it looked like the team would prove to be highly dysfunctional to the merge.

Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief over this. Knowing that he would be eliminated by the trio of Izzy, Noah and Owen he was glad that there was enough discord on the Amazons so his team could hopefully keep winning until the merge. To further his chances, he encouraged Courtney to flirt with Tyler in order to distract her. Noah saw through this and was annoyed, but wasn't about to start throwing challenges just to get rid of Alejandro. He hated economy class and instructed both Owen and Izzy to keep doing their best in challenges so they can hopefully eliminate the Spaniard during the merge. He also begun to act more arrogant being in the majority alliance, and he brushed aside Izzy's warnings of himself turning into a "meanie" akin to Alejandro. Tyler was also growing ever closer to Alejandro and began to develop an intense dislike towards the bookworm, as well as towards Duncan for cheating.

After yet another plane crash, Chris instructed the teens that they had landed in Nevada where they were tasked to break into Area 51 to retrieve an alien artifact. First team to come back to the plane would win immunity. Duncan and Courtney argued the whole way, as Gwen kept her head down. Cody felt bad for her, but every time he tried to console her, Sierra would push him away, angering the tech geek.

This allowed Team Chris to reach Area 51 way before the others and split up per their respective alliances to find an artifact. Owen almost got captured during this, but did not as he listened to Noah's instructions to be careful.

Eventually the Amazons got an artifact as well where Sierra dragged Cody off with her and Courtney to find an artifact, leaving Gwen with Duncan. Both were awkward at first, but vowed they would continue where that kiss left off and start a relationship, despite Courtney. Duncan also said he would volunteer himself for elimination if Gwen ever got voted off, saying that he hated that he was back in the game still and the duo went on to search.

However, they had gotten there far too late as Izzy had found an alien necklace and Team Chris made it back to the plane while the Amazons were not even ten minutes into their search. Chris lamented how boring the episode was and silently hoped that the elimination would prove shocking enough to salvage an otherwise dull episode.

Duncan and Gwen had privately gone to Cody and both asked him to vote for Courtney with them. However, the plan fizzled out with tech geek asking them both to please vote for Sierra with him instead, which angered Duncan. Both teens eventually were in a shouting match when Chris called them for elimination, and by then the outcome was secure.

Chris mused giving Duncan immunity again, but after a few strongly worded threats from Courtney and her legal team allowed Chef to push him off the plane, yet not before he shared one last kiss with Gwen. Cody hung his head as he saw Gwen's saddened face when the delinquent left amid Courtney and Sierra's cheers.

* * *

_Courtney: 2 (Duncan, Gwen)_

_Duncan: 3 (Cody, Courtney, Sierra)_

_Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra_

_Team Chris: Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler_

_Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather, Duncan,_

* * *

**16 – Picnic at Falling Jock [#]**

Shortly after Duncan's elimination, Cody apologized to Gwen at not voting for Courtney with them despite knowing how much she cared for the punk. The Goth said there was no worries, as she could hardly be justified in being mad at the geek due to everything she had done recently. Both shook hands and formed a pact to oust Courtney the first chance they got. Courtney herself was planning to lose the next challenge in order to vote out Gwen.

Back at Team Chris, Owen was feeling quite a bit sad over what happened with Gwen and wanted to cheer her up. Izzy suggested to him and Noah that they should throw the next challenge to give Gwen a better shot at the game and so they could get rid of that "dastardly Spaniard" but Noah put his foot down. While he hated Alejandro, he hated economy even more and wouldn't dare try to throw a challenge just to get rid of him. Izzy, not liking to be talked down to, pouted and walked away and Owen sighed as his girlfriend and best friend appeared to be in at odds. Alejandro kept Tyler close to his side while vowing to continue to win challenges to save his skin.

Once the plane touched down in Australia, Chris assigned them to ride on emus for a two-day trek to find Mount Hanging Rock.

Izzy was still mad at Noah for shooting her idea down while the bookworm seemed not to back down, leaving Owen to try to keep the peace. Alejandro started to flirt with Courtney to throw her off her game while Cody and Gwen tried to ride together despite interference from Sierra.

Due to Courtney riding at a snail's pace Team Chris made it up the mountain first, earning themselves an advantage with electric sheers. They would use them, Chris explained, to bungee jump down the cliff to try to bring back up sheep. Whichever team could find their team logo on their sheep would be victorious. After several attempts with no success, it was Tyler's turn, where the jock remarked how he'd win this for sure. Noah chuckled darkly that this was as likely as Lindsay remembering his name once the game ended. This was apparently the last straw for Tyler who exploded at Noah at how mean he was, both to him and to Alejandro. In his haste and anger he jumped but neglected to tie himself to the bungee cord, causing him to crash to the ground, putting him out of commission for the challenge. Izzy shot Noah a deep glare as they tried to get Tyler to safety, and Alejandro began to smirk as he saw cracks beginning to form.

Eventually the Amazons caught up and began their part of the challenge, and things turned into an even heat. Courtney kept trying to slow their team down, but Cody and Gwen saw through her efforts and tried to power through regardless. Chris apparently noticed this too, and remembering how one sided the last challenge was, gave a terse warning to Courtney: if she kept trying to lose on purpose she'd be eliminated on the spot. After that, the grumbling C.I.T began to try in earnest and she grimaced when she nabbed the sheep with their team's logo, ending Team Amazons losing streak.

Alejandro begun to sweat, but realizing how hurt Tyler was concocted a plan. He went to his opposing trio and told them that the jock was in no position to compete anymore and should be voted off for his own health and safety. Izzy and Owen immediately agreed, with Noah begrudgingly so resulting in a loopy Tyler being sent off the plane.

* * *

_Noah: 1 (Tyler)_

_Tyler: 4 (Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

_Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen_

_Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra_

_Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Tyler_

* * *

**17 – Sweden Sour**

Things turned around massively in Alejandro's favor since the Australia challenge. Izzy was angry at Noah due to his behavior for the past couple of challenges, while the bookworm denied that he did anything wrong. The Amazons were more or less the same with the dueling factions of Gwen and Cody vs. Courtney and Sierra. The C.I.T decided to back off trying to throw challenges, partly due to Chris's threat the challenge prior but more so due to the fact if they lose it would most likely result in a 2-2 split between Gwen and herself.

The challenge in Sweden seemed simple enough: build a boat and sail to try to reach the flag first or try to sink the opposing team. Izzy used one of Sierra's hair ties to make part of her hair look like a beard, donning the persona of the "Orange Marauder." Alejandro suggested Izzy be captain, no doubt trying to get on her good side, and Owen pleaded with Noah to let this happen. The bookworm begrudgingly agreed while Sierra declared that Cody would be captain for the Amazons.

The two teams managed to make their boats at the same rate and it became an even heat for the flag. However, in a last ditch effort Owen fired himself out of the canon, decimating the Amazons boat which allowed Team Chris to take the win.

For elimination Courtney and Gwen prepared to face off in a tie, before Chris pulled the rug from under them by revealing it was just a reward challenge.

* * *

_Courtney: 2 (Cody, Gwen)_

_Gwen: 2 (Courtney, Sierra)_

_Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen_

_Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra_

* * *

**19 – Niagara Brawls**

After a brief scare of death by waterfall, Chris led the teens to the American side of Niagara Falls in a ballroom. The host then announced he was bringing someone back to the game, and after a few moments of keeping things in suspense revealed it to be none other than Heather, who had apparently won the second chance challenge on the Aftermath show.

Most groaned, save for Alejandro, who managed to hide his elation with a cocky smirk.

That's when Chris announced the merge: Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Owen and Sierra reached the homestretch.

Alejandro quickly went over to Courtney and wooed her, promising the C.I.T he'd align with her and aid in getting rid of that "adulterer."

The host then explained that this would be a wedding themed challenge, with everyone working in pairs. Noah was about to question how that would work given the odd number, but before he could Chris had Chef shove him and all the males into a giant slot machine, tasking the girls to try their hand at lady luck for their grooms.

Heather landed on Alejandro

Sierra nabbed Cody

Gwen got Noah

Izzy was granted Owen

Courtney was stuck with a live bear. She threw a death glare at a cheeky Chris, who informed her unless she wanted to carry the animal across the aisle she was already out.

For the first challenge, it was a simple blindfolded challenge where each groom would instruct the bride to a dress, dodging various obstacles. All past it rather easily, save for Cody who barely even tried. However, Sierra's adrenaline allowed her nab the dress at the last second, much to the geeks chagrin.

Chris then took the teens to the falls itself, where they'd have to cross a tightrope over towards the Canadian side of Niagara Falls. The first one who did so would win, and the order would be determined by who finished the previous challenge first, which was Izzy and Owen.

Once everyone started across the falls, deal making began. The Queen Bee told Alejandro how much of a problem he was in due to Noah's alliance gunning for him and offered to help: for a price. The Spaniard agreed and Heather told him her plan amid the roaring water.

Gwen and Noah (She had to carry him), were some long ways behind. The bookworm, thinking that Owen and Izzy would fall soon up ahead allowing Alejandro and Heather to win invincibility told Gwen that he would get Owen and Izzy to vote for Courtney this time around if she and Cody would vote for Alejandro the next chance they got. Gwen, bewildered by the proposal, accepted and hoped that finally she could take down Courtney.

In the end it was a not really climactic as Owen and Izzy made it to the other side with ease, earning them both invincibility. Noah cursed silently to himself that he had made a deal in such haste.

Back at the plane before elimination, Noah was about to go off and tell Izzy and Owen to vote for Courtney when Heather cornered him. She told him that she'd vote for Alejandro with them, as he knew he was a major threat and that if she voted with Noah's crew he'd have to go home as Gwen and Cody wouldn't dare team up with Courtney, Sierra or Alejandro. Noah was skeptical, but the opportunity was too great to pass up and he agreed, and went back to instruct Izzy and Owen to vote for the Spaniard. Izzy initially balked, tired of Noah telling her what to do, but after Owen encouragement eventually relented.

At elimination, everyone gasped when Gwen was ordered to take the drop of shame. For once, Noah was speechless as Cody glared at him while Heather and Alejandro smirked.

* * *

_Votes:_

_Courtney: 2 (Cody, Gwen)_

_Alejandro: 3 (Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

_Gwen: 4 (Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Sierra)_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen_

_Final Eight: Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sierra_

* * *

**20 – Chinese Fake-Out**

Things were in shambles for Noah following Gwen's elimination. Cody was downright furious with him that he apparently double crossed him and Gwen. Izzy was also rather miffed saying that he went "wacko crazy with power" and said she wouldn't be aligning with him anymore. Owen, not wanting to leave his friend, but not wanting to upset his girlfriend, lumbered away with Izzy. Noah was still speechless that his arrogance was to the point where he would trust _Heather's word_ and kept his head down. Sierra and Courtney were both ecstatic Gwen was gone while Alejandro and Heather were busy in first class planning their next move. The Queen Bee was getting ever more annoyed at the Spaniard using his charms to get Courtney on their side.

After Chef landed the plane in China, Chris tasked the Final Eight to race across the great wall of china with various equipment before the gong sounded.

All made it through in time, save for Heather and Courtney who sabotaged each other while traveling with Alejandro and Owen who was too tired to keep up with Izzy. Alejandro also tried to keep pace with Cody and Sierra, trying to have them join up to oust Noah, but Courtney kept complaining about Gwen, which only changed Cody's ire from the bookworm to the C.I.T.

Next Chris brought the remaining cast to a restaurant where each had to try authentic Chinese cuisine. Whoever could last the longest would gain immunity. Owen was salivating at the food, disappointed he failed to make the cut to participate, while everyone else balked, but Alejandro seemed to have a trick up his sleeve.

After a few rounds Cody and Noah dropped out and it was an even heat between Alejandro, Sierra and Izzy. Eventually Heather sprang up and accused Alejandro of cheating with Courtney, which resulted in Chris making him switch seats with Izzy, _away from_ Courtney. Immediately after he barfed. Izzy and Sierra were in a spirit of friendly competition but in the end it was the fan girl who was victorious.

Elimination was upon them.

Noah, seemingly resigned to defeat, kept to himself, yet not before telling Owen not to worry about him before the time comes. Owen, not knowing what to do, ran to Izzy and got her to agree to vote for Heather in order to try to save Noah, thinking that Cody would vote for The Queen Bee as well due to her rivalry with Gwen. However, Cody was starting to get angry at Courtney over everything she had done to Gwen and decided to vote for her, roping in Sierra as well. Heather spoke to Alejandro privately and demanded they get rid of Courtney. The Spaniard deduced her asking this due to jealousy and smirked, going along with it. Moments before the ceremony, Noah was about to make his vote for Alejandro before Owen ran up and told him to switch his vote to Heather. Confused, he did so anyway.

As Chris read the votes, he said that it had been a 4-4 split between Courtney and Heather. Both girls prepared themselves for a tiebreaker, before Chris announced that due to the network hounding him over the budget both girls would be taking the plunge. Heather and Courtney were stunned and Alejandro's heart seemed to sink. Before they both took the drop Alejandro ran up to Heather and admitted his love for her, vowing to win in her honor. The Queen Bee's heart was touched, but before they could kiss Chris shoved her and Courtney out of the plane.

* * *

_Courtney: 4 (Alejandro, Cody, Heather, Sierra)_

_Heather: 4 (Courtney, Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather,_

_Final Six: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sierra_

* * *

**21 – African Lying Safari**

During their flight to Africa, Alejandro had tried to sway Cody more to his side, helping him escape from Sierra whenever he wanted time alone. He broached the prospect of helping him eliminate Noah, which Cody agreed to. He was still holding resentment over Noah betraying Gwen, and said he would get Sierra to vote with them.

Noah was starting to feel a bit guilty over his arrogance getting the better of him, but was still a bit too prideful to apologize to Izzy. The redhead girl was still angry at Noah, but with Owen being their it made her at least be civil. Being in economy Alejandro noticed this, and made a quick mental note of a contingency plan before the plane eventually landed.

Once the Final Six disembarked, Chris instructed them the first part of the challenge. They would be using plums to crack gourds which will award them trancballs based on who finishes first. Alejandro and Izzy got six trancballs and a slingshot while Sierra and Owen got three trancballs. Noah and Cody received squat. After they had received their surprise Chris revealed that a now feral Ezekiel was still on the plane from London. Releasing him, he tasked the six to try to catch him for immunity.

Alejandro mostly stuck with Cody and Sierra, and the two males made their pitch to oust Noah to the fan girl. Though Sierra, using her wealth of knowledge from Total Drama suggested voting for Owen as it was the combining glue that kept Izzy and Noah together. Alejandro pounced at this, but Cody was skeptical; he liked Owen. Though after a promise from Alejandro that they would get rid of Sierra if he went along, the tech geek agreed.

Noah and Izzy both tried to head out on their own, but Owen tried to keep the group together, desperately hoping for them to reconcile their differences. Eventually the trio found Ezekiel, who immediately pounced on Owen. Izzy in her haste had dropped all her trancballs but one on herself, paralyzing her. Alejandro, Cody and Sierra, hearing the commotion raced to the scene where Alejandro with his superior aim sedated and subdued the boy rather easily, earning himself invincibility.

Chris hurried everyone back on the plane and tasked the teens to vote on who to eliminate. Alejandro, Cody and Sierra all stuck to their plan and agreed to vote for Owen while the other three elected to vote for Cody, thinking he would be easier to beat in a tie. Owen seemed fearful for his buddy's status as well as his and Izzy's still icy demeanor to each other.

Chris announced another tie: 3-3 between Owen and Cody. Noah and Izzy were shocked as they suspected it would be the bookworm who would be up for the tie while Owen and Cody were afraid they would both be eliminated like Courtney and Heather were last time. They were both hit with relief when it would be a tiebreaker. Chef brought two small Zebras and tasked both Cody and Owen to feed them both with leaves using only their mouths. Whoever did so first would be the winner. **[#]**

It was close, but Cody managed to edge things out, leaving the big guy for the drop. He wished them both good luck on the game before making his exit.

Alejandro elected to take Cody up to first class with him, leaving a distraught Sierra in economy with Noah and Izzy.

* * *

_Cody: 3 (Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

_Owen: 3 (Alejandro, Cody, Sierra)_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen._

_Final Five: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Noah, Sierra_

* * *

**22 – Rapa Phooey**

Up in First Class, Alejandro had a problem. He had promised Cody they would gun for Sierra for the next vote, but knew it'd be next to impossible if only he and the tech geek voted for her. Cody was feeling a bit uneasy on ousting Owen but knew things were coming down to the wire and was anxious to finally rid himself of his stalker.

Izzy, hurt that Owen was gone, took her anger out on Noah and was blanking him, despite the bookworms' attempts to finally try to make peace. Sierra apologized to Izzy for getting rid of Owen, but the redhead was quick to forgive her, remembering their friendship from before the season even started **.** She knew it was still just a game, after all, and the redhead decided to try to convince the stalker about Alejandro's nefarious motives.

Soon the cast landed on Easter Island, where Chris instructed them to gather eggs from within a series of face statues from each eliminated contestant and make it through the cave first.

Alejandro and Cody mostly stuck together while Izzy and Sierra did the same, leaving Noah on his own. The Arch-Villain struggled to come up with a way to try to convince Cody to not gun for Sierra and instead try to target Izzy or Noah while the redhead herself seemed to be successful in revealing Alejandro's true nature to Sierra.

In the end the order who made it through the tunnel was: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Sierra. Noah struggled to carry the eggs by himself tripped over himself. He eventually emerged through the cave covered in yoke, but without any eggs couldn't compete in the second challenge, which would be trying to climb to a mother condor next to put back her "eggs" (Chef assured them they weren't real condor eggs, which explained the yellow gook on Noah, much to Chris's chagrin.)

Despite Alejandro gaining an umpire mask as a reward for arriving first, Izzy was victorious through her ability to speak fluent bird, and won immunity.

Back in the air, Alejandro decided against convincing Cody to not vote for Sierra and took the stalker aside himself to launch a gambit. He told Sierra that while everything that Izzy told her was true, Cody would be _very sad_ if his new friend was eliminated and would never forgive her. The Arch-Villain also said that they he and Cody would be voting for Izzy, and to suggest to do the same. Sierra, believing this, decided she couldn't go against Cody by voting for Alejandro or to vote for her friend and decided to vote for herself.

In a shock, she was narrowly voted off, with Cody feeling a pang of guilt as she took the drop. Izzy, sad that her old friend was gone took a surprised Noah up to First Class with her, leaving Alejandro and Cody in economy.

* * *

_Alejandro: 2 (Izzy, Noah)_

_Sierra: 3 (Alejandro, Cody, Sierra)_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra_

_Final Four: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Noah_

* * *

**23 – Awwwwww, Drumheller**

Alejandro, fearful that he would lose Cody's loyalty, hatched a sinister plot to permanently seal the tech geeks trust with him. Sneaking into Chris's quarters, he used a computer to forge a photo of Noah and Izzy sharing a kiss. Showing it to Cody, he feigned sadness at how Izzy "betrayed" Owen with his best friend no less. In just that moment, the tech geek's uneasiness towards getting rid of Sierra vanished and in its place was fiery vindication that he was right all along.

Back in First Class, Izzy finally accepted Noah's apology and both made a pact to try to sway Cody to their side so they could finally dump Alejandro.

The Final Four landed in Drumheller for the dinosaur designing contest where the contest was on. Izzy and Noah both tried to talk to Cody but he was completely blanking them, much to their confusion.

After the designing portion finished, Chris threw in a twist: they themselves would be voting for the best design, using a lie detector chair to boot.

Alejandro created the Allosaurus, which he made sure to point out was an actual dinosaur.

Izzy constructed Big-Ozilla, which resembled Owen when he was wearing the monster suit during the Japan challenge.

Cody made the Codiodon. Noah was quick to point out he was using fossilized poop, as his patience was wearing thin with the tech geek not talking to him.

Finally, Noah unveiled his Muscletops, which was a more humanoid looking dragon that had an uncanny resemblance to Eva.

Noah tried to vote for Izzy's, but was zapped. He grudgingly admitted he was impressed that Alejandro managed to build an actual dinosaur. Izzy voted for the Muscletops, loving that it looked like their friend while Alejandro and Cody after a few zaps had to admit that Noah's was also their favorite.

For the next challenge, which would be digging out oil drums, Chris awarded Noah a jackhammer, Alejandro a pickaxe, and gave Izzy and Cody squat.

Noah, despite him getting frustrated over Cody's stubbornness, knew he was far too weak to operate the jackhammer and gave it to Izzy so she could try to win invincibility against Alejandro while he talked to the tech geek. After hours of pointless arguing, Cody finally relented and showed Noah the photo Alejandro gave him. At his breaking point, Noah told Cody that he was a lost cause for believing in what was so obviously an edited photograph and stormed off. Perplexed, Cody took another long look at the photo again. He narrowed his eyes.

In the end Izzy, bested Alejandro with Noah's post digger and arrived first with her oil drum, earning herself invincibility. The Arch-Villain was annoyed, but knew he had Cody's trust and was confident in a tiebreaker.

That confidence was soon shattered into a thousand pieces when Chris announced his elimination at the bonfire ceremony. Izzy and even Noah cheered at this, while Cody wore an incredible poker face. But in a twist of fate, the crazy girl brought out firecrackers from the plane in order to celebrate, ignoring everyone's warnings about how close the sparks were to the oil, and the plane erupted in a massive explosion.

A now bald Izzy was disqualified by an incensed Chris on the spot, who brought Alejandro back into the game much to his relief.

* * *

_Alejandro: 3 (Cody, Izzy, Noah) *NULL*_

_Noah: 1 (Alejandro) *NULL*_

_Izzy: 1 (Chris)_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra, Izzy_

_Final Three: Alejandro, Cody, Noah_

* * *

**25 – Planes, Trains and Drama Brother Fame**

The next morning, after Izzy was made a makeshift wheel chair, Chris announced that the penultimate challenge would be a cross country race to speedboats in Tijuanna Mexico to race to Hawaii. He gave them a five-minute reprieve before the race would begin.

During this time, Izzy tried to get Noah and Cody to agree to work together to takedown Alejandro. Surprisingly, Cody rebuffed them. While he apologized to Izzy for believing she would cheat on Owen, he also explained that while Noah did make him realize Alejandro was using him that he still wanted to beat the bookworm for betraying Gwen. If they were to work together, Noah needed to apologize.

Frustration from yesterday towards the tech geek still fresh in his mind, Noah just laughed in his face, telling Cody to beat it. It looked like it would be a three-way race.

As Alejandro and Cody took off towards the desert once Chris announced for them to start, Noah instead looked to the plane with Izzy to see if there could be anything of use.

Alejandro arrived to a train station and boarded one for Mexico and quickly was off. Cody lagged behind and just missed the train, but was caught off guard when he met a group of Drama Brothers fangirls. After explaining his situation, the girls and him all crowded into their car and sped off. They contacted the whole Drama Brothers network of fans to help Cody get to Hawaii. One such fan, a rich American teenager named Dakota Milton, offered to use her private jet to get the tech geek to Hawaii. Once he was dropped off by the girls at the Fargo, North Dakota airport, Dakota picked Cody up and they roared to Hawaii at a great pace.

Noah and Izzy managed to build a flying contraption through the redhead's wheelchair and soon the two managed to catch up to Alejandro by air.

It was still a dead heat between Alejandro and Noah once they got to Tijuanna. It was a near virtual tie between them during the multi-hour speed boat race, but soon Hawaii was in sight. In a last ditch effort, an injured Izzy pounced on the Arch-Villain's boat and slowed him down long enough for Noah to get to the finish line. He was pleasantly surprised to get there first, but soon saw that Cody had gotten there way before either of them, well rested and ready to take him on.

Alejandro was devastated coming in third, but being reunited with Heather made the loss a bit better to deal with.

* * *

_Final Two: Cody and Noah_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra, Izzy, Alejandro_

* * *

**26 – Hawaiian Punch**

Cody and Noah stared down one another.

Once good acquaintances since Total Drama Island, not speaking to each other during the gap between Total Drama Action and this season led them to be somewhat estranged, only to be replaced by a bitter rivalry.

Chris told the two that they both needed helpers. While Izzy was ecstatic to help Noah, Owen took her place, fearing his girlfriends safety in her injured state. Eva had also stepped up, itching to finally compete again. Sierra quickly volunteered for Cody, as well as Harold.

It was fierce battle. Sierra and Eva did most of the legwork for each finalist as climbing with wooden dummies proved arduous.

Near the final stretch, where both sets of helpers needed to be at the top of the volcano now, Cody and Noah both collapsed from exhaustion. Both on their backs on the rocky path up the volcano, they finally made amends. Noah apologized for betraying Cody and Gwen back in Niagara while Cody admitted that he was wrong for not listening to Noah sooner about Alejandro.

In one final push, one of the boys managed to push their dummy into the volcano in a miraculous underdog victory. The other was hurt by the bitter loss, but was more worried about not getting burned by the erupting volcano.

Either way, Owen and Izzy couldn't be happier. Shortly after the season ended the producers gave the cast an all-expenses paid vacation in Hawaii as an apology for having them almost die by lava, and the two were ecstatic to spend it together.

* * *

_Winners: Cody/Noah_

_Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra_


	3. What if Lightning apologized? (TDAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with Cameron spurs Lightning to apologize to Duncan and Gwen about his poor math skills during the second challenge. After Heather catches wind and offers him a deal, how will Lightning fare in TDAS with an eliminated Jo and a new villain in Mal on the horizon?

**2 - Evil Dread**

Lightning was miffed. It was thirty minutes until the elimination ceremony and the Uber-Jock was sulking just outside of the bonfire pit, leaning against a tree. His team was forced to do some dumb treasure hunt today (which was so totally outside of Sha-Lightning's skillset) and they lost! But what was even more lame was that Jo somehow convinced everyone that it was The Lightning's fault for losing. Really? The Lightning don't even know how to lose!

Yeah, Lightning was so much better than all his other teammates combined. What about that guy who couldn't use his legs? Ale-hand… whatever his name was. Plus, that mohawk dude and his creepy girlfriend's colored hair couldn't even compare to the Lightning's sha-gorgeous white one!

"Lightning should have been on a team of one," He grumbled, digging the front of his shoe in the dirt. "He made it to the finale last time…" He grimaced, remembering how he came runner up to that dorky kid he thought would be out first last year, Cameron. Lightning was still a bit upset at the bubble boy stealing his immunity, but he couldn't help that the nerd did impress him. He beat _the_ Lightning! The sha-strongest person Lightning had ever known was himself, and the bubble boy had beaten him! And all with using his head to make that cool metal suit!

"Sometimes The Lightning wished he could be half as smart as that smart guy… he'd probably know what to do." Lightning said, combing his hand through his hair. Maybe that's what Lightning needed to do, use his noggin more. Lightning could use his brain to get Cameron to tell him what to do!

As luck would have it, he would have his chance. Lightning peered forward to see Cameron walking over to the bonfire. He began to sprint over towards the nerd, "Hey, Smart Guy!"

Cameron looked over, his eyes growing wide. Face pale with terror, he immediately crouched, arms covering his face and chest. "Don't hurt me I'm fragile!"

"The Lightning doesn't want to hurt you," The uber-jock skidded to a halt in front of him. He blinked, "Why are you, uh, sha-scared of the Lightning?"

"Wait," Cameron gulped. "You aren't mad about the immunity thing?"

"Oh that," Lightning scoffed and waved his hand. "Lightning got over that pretty quick after you he got his split of the prize money you gave everyone." **[~]**

"Thank heavens!" Cameron clambered up back to his feet. "My chief concern in agreeing to compete again was if you were still mad about… that."

"Don't worry smart guy! The Lightning forgives ya! And uh…" Lightning scratched the back of his neck, "he kinda needs _your_ help."

"My help?"

"Yeah," The Uber-Jock looked to the ground, digging his foot into the dirt. He _hated_ asking for help. He was _the_ Lightning after all. "Jo has gotten everyone on his team to get mad at the Lightning, and he's worried he might get voted off!"

"Jo, huh?" Cameron put his finger to his chin, tapping it. "Well you both seem to harbor a particular animosity towards each other. Tell me, was there anything you initiated in particular to trigger her ire?"

Lightning simply stared at Cameron, utterly vexed at the complicated words he was using. The bubble boy sighed, "What did you do to make her mad at you?"

"Oh right! Well, to be honest the Lightning might have messed up the counting of the pieces during the challenge," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Look… I know the Lightning ain't the best when it comes to… smart guy thinkin' like you guys do. But he really needs some of it right now! So, if you were Lightning right now, what would you do?"

"If I were you… huh," Cameron let out a small chuckle, "I suppose if I was like you I wouldn't need half the medication I need to take, nor the physical therapy. But to the matter at hand. While I cannot speak for them personally, I would recommend apologizing, specifically to Duncan and Gwen."

"Apologize!" Lightning crossed his arms. "The Lightning did nothing wrong!"

"But didn't you admit earlier that you mistakenly counted the incorrect amount of materials?" Cameron was yet again met by a blank stare from Lightning. He sighed, clarifying, "That you were bad at math?"

"Yeah… Lightning did say that." The Uber-Jock admitted, "Alright, Lightning admits that he should apologize. But why to green and blue hair?"

"Well I have watched the show since the second season and to my recollection Duncan and Gwen seem to be much more kind than the others on your team." Cameron explained. "I'm sure you can persuade them by making a sincere apologize. Showing a little kindness can go a long way!"

"Kindness?" Lightning shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so smart guy," He turned around, preparing to sprint. He put one foot to the ground, but stopped, remembering something. Though Cameron couldn't see it, the uber-jock bit his lip. "Er, speaking of apologies, I guess the Lightning was a _bit_ too scary towards you last year. Sorry for not saving you and Zoey from Larry, and everything after."

With that final business taken care off, Lightning sprinted off, leaving The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy in the dust.

It took a moment for Cameron to process what had just happened, but once he did so a genuine smile grew.

"Good luck Lightning!"

* * *

_[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

_[LIGHTNING APOLOGIZES]_

* * *

"You're apologizing?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. Lightning let out a sheepish smile, nodding his head.

It didn't take the Uber-Jock long to find the couple after talking to Cameron. The two were talking outside of the Losers cabin their team was now occupying, with Duncan leaning against the cabin, right foot on the wall.

"Hey I accept it," The delinquent shrugged, walking off from his wall. He tried to clasp Lightning on the shoulder, but due to the punks' shortness he quickly changed tact and crossed his arms, "We were just talking about voting for you, but we can choose someone else." He shot a glance to Gwen, "That alright?"

"I guess." Gwen pursed her lips. Despite her words, Lightning could tell Gwen wasn't looking that convinced.

"Awesome!" Duncan clasped his hands together. "So who do you want to vote off, Pasty?" He shot Lightning a side eye. "Oh, you can be in on this too."

"Heather. She's been so annoying, with all her arguing with Jo-

"Oh yeah Jo!" Lightning piped up, his anxiety quickly vanishing. "The Lightning would love to see her Sha-Flushed!"

Gwen frowned, "But I just said I wanted to vote of Hea-"

"Great," Duncan agreed, not realizing he had cut off Gwen. "I thought she'd be cool but she's been pretty lame so far. Bossy too. Reminds of when I dated Courtne-"Duncan stopped short, seeing Gwen shoot an intense glare his way. "Uh, anyway, yeah Jo. We'll vote Jo."

" _Fine_ ," Gwen crossed her arms, looking away from both of the men.

Duncan gave his girlfriend a concerned look, "I didn't mean to-

"What are you all talking about?" All three heads turned around. Immediately their guards were up seeing who came into view, even Lightning. He remembered having a not so pleasant encounter with her on a zeppelin a year ago.

"What do you want, Heather." Gwen scowled at the Queen Bee.

Heather shot one right back to the goth, "Shut it. I'm just confused." She pointed one of her perfectly manicured fingers at the Uber-Jock, "As Team Leader, I thought I had made it clear we would be voting for Lightning. Why are you talking with him?"

"Hey!" Lightning shouted, crossing his arms. "The Lightning apologized! And he doesn't remember ever electing you to be leader of anything."

"Yeah Heather," Duncan chuckled. "No one's going to take you seriously after everyone saw how mushy you got over Alejandro last year. Hell, _Harold_ would be more intimidating than you if he were here."

Heather was about to make a retort, but upon mention of Alejandro her cheeks flushed red. She shook it off, a scowl taking its place, "Whatever… so who are you three voting for anyway?"

"Like we'd tell-

"Jo!" Lightning was now the one to cut off Gwen, much to her dismay. Heather's face seemed to light up, and an all too familiar devious smirk formed on her face.

"Jo, huh? I expected Lightning to be this bad at math but you, Gwen? They're only three of you. You'd need one more person to get rid of her."

"Wait really?" Lightning spent an inordinate amount of time counting on his fingers before his eyes went wide. "Oh man, she's sha-right! We do need one more!"

"So let me guess, you're going to make some bullshit alliance offer to us?" Gwen frowned. "Sorry, no thanks. We don't care that much about getting rid of Jo to need your help."

"Must everything revolve around you, weird goth girl? I don't need a thing from you." Heather walked up and wrapped her arm around Lightning's, leading to a shocked expression on the Uber-Jock's face. "Just vote for Jo and everything will work out fine." She turned her head to Lightning, " _We_ just need to have a little chat."

"Hey! Where are you dragging the Lightning off too?"

"Zip it! If you want my help, I'm going to need something in return…"

As Heather led Lightning away, an awkward silence remained upon Duncan and Gwen. The goth seemed to be seething at the direction where the two teammates walked off too while the punk tugged at his dog collar, "Er, Gwen? You still want to vote for Jo?"

"I guess we have too. We promised Lightning." Gwen sighed, breaking her intense glare with the now out of sight Queen Bee and Uber-Jock.

"So?" Duncan shrugged, "If you don't like what Heather's planning, we can still stick to the original plan and ditch him- "

"No!" Gwen shouted, causing the delinquent to take a few steps back. "Just because I'm on this stupid villains' team doesn't mean I have to sink to underhanded bullcrap! We made a promise and we're voting for Jo!" Gwen turned around and stomped away.

Duncan was thunderstruck, totally fazed as his girlfriend marched away from him. "Where the hell did that come from… Gwen wait up!" He took off after his girlfriend.

* * *

The camera showed a wide angle shot of the Camp Wawwanakwa on the lake, revealing it to be now nighttime. The now iconic elimination music begun to play at a slow tempo before quickly cutting to a shot of the far side of the bonfire pit, where Chris was standing next to the small set of peanut gallery bleachers that the Heroic Hamsters were sitting at. "Welcome Hamsters, sit back and enjoy the show." Chris said. He pivoted around, now facing the main area of the bonfire pit where the camera cut over to, showing all seven competitors of the villains' team sitting on their stumps. "Vultures! It's time for you to vote off your first villain.

* * *

**(Confessional: Duncan)**

"Lightning did cost us the challenge, but Gwen is totally pissed at me for some reason. We're voting Jo." The punk groaned. "Damn, what the hell did I even do to her?"

**(End Confessional: Duncan)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen)**

"I know I might've been a bitch to Duncan today but seriously? Who can be that dense as to not realize that I don't want to be considered a villain!" Gwen took a breath, shaking her head, "No, this is exactly what happened with Trent. I need to be upfront with him about this." She let out a sigh, "Boys are just totally oblivious."

**(End Confessional: Gwen)**

* * *

"The following players are safe for another day," Chris explained, now standing in front of where the villains were sitting, holding a sheet of papers. Chef was standing next to the host, holding a plate of marshmallows, "Duncan," As Chris said each name of the contestants, he revealed each of the front side of the papers to be a photo of them, "Gwen, Scott, Alejandro and Heather."

"Lightning, you're on the chopping block for your crummy math skills and incessant bicep kissing."

"If they were yours, you'll do it to," Lightning replied, beginning to smooch his arms.

"And Jo, you're on the chopping block for your annoyingly pushy campaign to send Lightning home."

"Lightning knew it!" The Uber-Jock glared at his rival. Jo smirked back at him, not saying a word.

"And tonight's loser is…" Chris stopped, letting the deliberate tension he was trying to build sink in. Lightning leaned back in his stump and cast a nervous look at Heather. The Queen Bee saw this and gave a reassuring smile back at him, throwing Lightning off. Despite his short time actually being with Heather, he had never seen something that looked so genuine from her.

Jo stared hard at Chris, confident the outcome that she arranged would prove true.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jo!" Chris turned over the final paper, revealing to be Jo with a giant red "X" crossed over her face.

"Que!?" Alejandro's jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

" _What!?"_ Jo flew off of her stump.

" _YES!"_ Lightning jumped up, landing right next to the now eliminated jockette. "Haha, like last time around The Lightning just sha-owned you!" He pointed at her, the tip of his first finger landing on her nose.

Jo shoved Lightning to the ground, before spinning around to the rest of your team, "You traitors! Who chose to keep _Brightning_ over me?" The jockette with venom in her eyes scanned the group of six before her. Duncan and Gwen looked away from her while Alejandro looked incredibly perplexed. Scott was indifferent but _Heather_ …

Jo ran up to the Queen Bee, "You did this!?"

"Yes, yes, it's always a shock but ya gotta go." Chris said as Chef picked up Jo, hoisting her around his shoulder. "Time for you to get flushed."

As the villains team followed the two hosts to the flush of shame where Jo was eliminated for good, Heather felt a delightful sense of satisfaction she hadn't felt since Total Drama Island.

"That's what you get for messing with me, newbie." She cast a side eyed glance to Lightning, who between kissing his biceps was laughing at Jo's demise. She smirked as she then changed her gaze to Alejandro, still looking positively stumped as to what had happened.

"Now that I have _Lightning,_ no one can stop me. Not even you."

* * *

_[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

_[LIGHTNING SAVED]_

_[JO ELIMINATED]_

_[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

_Lightning: 3 (Alejandro, Jo, Scott)_

_Jo: 4 (Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lightning)_

_Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Courtney, Mike, Sam, Sierra, Zoey_

_Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, Scott_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo_

_Exile: Sam_

* * *

**3 – Saving Private Leechball**

Shortly after Jo's elimination, Heather talked to Lightning and reminded him to follow his end of the deal they made, which was to back the Queen Bee as team leader and not to vote for her in the future if they lost. Lightning agreed and promised he'd follow through. Normally he'd balk, even if Heather had helped him out, but he remembered his conversation with Cameron from earlier and thought it best that he was a team player for now on.

The rest of villains were having their own issues. Scott just kept to himself, knowing that his antagonist role last season ultimately bit him in the butt. Gwen had finally told Duncan her reasons for going back into the show, which was to make amends with Courtney. Duncan at first was a bit floored, as he thought Gwen had gotten over Courtney a long time ago, but respected her wishes and promised he wouldn't speak badly about the C.I.T any longer. Gwen also apologized to him, saying that she should have been more upfront about her wishes sooner. Alejandro was starting to sweat. He was used to knowing exactly how things were going to play out, and having Jo be eliminated when he was certain Lightning would be voted off was a giant curveball for him.

The Hamsters were getting a long much more amicably, though Courtney was starting to worry she was on the outs. Zoey was suspicious by a bit of weird moments from Mike, but didn't care much to think about them.

The next morning, both teams gathered to a meeting area near the forest where Chris explained the challenge, which would be loosely based off the war movie challenge from TDA. Chef also brought Sam back at this time, where the Hamsters all gave him food from their breakfast's at the Spa Hotel. All except Courtney, who hadn't heard of the plan, increasing her fear that she may be on the outs. Once the explanation finished, both teams darted towards the crate with the leech guns. Although the Hamsters went noticeable slower due to Sam, who was still exhausted due to his stay on Boney Island.

The Villains reached the larger crate first, and in it were leech guns and cannon. Alejandro, Scott and Heather all squabbled for the canon but Lightning's insistence that the Queen Bee should have it threw the other two off guard, allowing her to nab it. The Hamsters arrived later and took the second crate, which was just a bucket of leech's and some slingshots. Both teams decided to split up, though Heather was adamant Lightning stay with her to protect her while she tried to fire the canon, and the challenge in earnest began.

It was an eventful one. Duncan and Gwen decided to stay together to try to find Courtney so the goth can make another formal apology, but the C.I.T wasn't having any of it and shot them both. Mike had realized he was struggling in getting his personas to work and Cameron begun to realize that his friendship with Sierra had begun to get increasingly creepy on the fan girls side. Zoey hid Sam in a cave before hoofing it alone, and Lightning was getting increasingly annoyed of protecting Heather and her slow moving canon. The Queen Bee's orders aggravated the Uber-Jock to the point where he abandoned her, going it alone.

After Lightning was unchained, each of the heroes went down like flies, leading to a 4-3 lead for the villains. Though the Uber-Jock eventually felt a rare glitter of guilt, remembering his conversation with Cameron and circled back to the Queen Bee after taking out Mike, Cameron and Sierra with ease. He made it back in the nick of time as Zoey was about to shoot Heather with a leech. The Uber-Jock's instincts as a lineman in Football took over and protected the Queen Bee from the shot, leading him to be eliminated but allowing Heather to land a leech on Zoey, resulting in a score now 3-2.

Courtney, fearing the end, managed to find the cave that Zoey hid Sam in and chose to hide in it herself. Alejandro was hot on her tail however, and after the C.I.T using the gamer as a human shield was shot by the Latin, leading to the villains being victorious.

Before the camp fire ceremony, Courtney knew she was on the chopping block for what she had done to Sam. Remembering how she duped Harold back in Total Drama Action, she went to Sam and fake cried, saying she only got back in the game to get back with Duncan and didn't want to get eliminated before fixing things with him. Sam, remembering how happy he was with finding Dakota as a girlfriend a year ago, resolved to quit if Courtney got eliminated. He also felt pretty bad as he found his game guy broken when he returned, and his video game withdrawal was worsening. Mike, overheard this, and was started to worry, as he remembered himself doing so but thought it was just a dream.

True to his word, when Courtney was announced to be the one eliminated at the bonfire ceremony, Sam volunteered himself for elimination, much to the surprise of his team. Chris eagerly accepted this proposal, remarking that he only had offered Sam a spot in the show because Owen, Brick and Harold declined **[=].** However before flushing him, Chris announced a twist. Because he saw an act of heroism from the villains' team and an act of villainy from the heroes, he declared that Lightning and Courtney swap teams. Both were shocked, but complied, though Duncan began to question if he could keep up trying to make nice with the C.I.T for Gwen's sake. Cameron was happy too now as he and Lightning have reconciled, though Zoey and Mike looked to be a bit more skeptical.

Duncan volunteered for exile, though only to get away from Courtney as he was finding it immensely difficult to put on a nice face to her while Gwen was trying to make amends.

* * *

_Sam: 2 (Courtney, Sam) [QUIT]_

_Courtney: 4 (Cameron, Mike, Sierra, Zoey)_

_Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Lightning, Mike, Sierra, Zoey_

_Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Scott_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam_

_Exile: Duncan_

* * *

**4 – Food Fright**

Lightning was surprised to find that after he switched to heroes they threw him a surprised welcome party. Cameron had told his other three teammates that the Uber-Jock was going to turn a new leaf, and suggested to throw it. Mike and Sierra more or less accepted this, though Zoey was much more hesitant. Lightning was not used to be this social, but begun to get used to it and started to have a good time. Mike worried though, as he suspected he had been the one who destroyed Sierra's smartphone.

The Villains were in a hell of a shakeup. Heather was beyond annoyed that the ally she had just procured was now gone. Scott started to become smitten by Courtney and she resolved to bring him into an alliance. Gwen had tried once again to make amends with Courtney, but she still rebuffed her. Alejandro sensed Heather was feeling shaken up, and started to feel more confident in the game.

For the challenge, it would be an obstacle course combined with each person on the team rotating on trying to eat a big stack of pancakes before completing it. Duncan had also returned from exile and the ravenous delinquent was eager to have a big breakfast of pancake after he failed to find food on Boney Island.

Soon the challenge commenced, and it wasn't even close. Even despite the new addition of Lightning, Cameron couldn't bear to swallow much of the pancake and Mike's nervousness over his alternate personalities led him to puke early on, allowing the Villains to maintain their winning streak. Lightning was furious at his team loss and reverted a bit back to his old self. Boasting how he should've been a "Team of One" he drew the ire of Zoey who in a rare fit of anger shouted back that he "hadn't changed at all" and was still just a "bully."

Though the Hamsters weren't alone in their intra-team quarrels. Duncan was at his wits end. He had volunteered for exile for nothing and exasperatedly told Gwen to forget about Courtney. The goth wasn't having it and told Duncan sternly that she still wanted to make amends after what "they had done to her." That was the last straw for the delinquent. Exploding, he angrily told the goth to make a decision of whether to choose him or Courtney and volunteered once again for exile, leaving a blindsided Gwen in tears.

After letting the tension from the fight cool off, Cameron went to Mike and Lightning and pleaded them to vote off Sierra. Lightning was hesitant, as he was still angry at Mike and Cameron for doing so poorly in the challenge, but he eventually agreed. Mike was also wary, now sharing his girlfriend's reservations about Lightning, but after seeing how terrified Cameron was at the prospect of Sierra staying relented.

* * *

_Lightning: 2 (Sierra, Zoey)_

_Sierra: 3 (Cameron, Lightning, Mike)_

_Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Scott_

_Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Lightning, Mike, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra_

_Exile: Duncan_

* * *

**5 – Moon Madness**

Despite their winning streak, tension was brewing on the villains. The only two who seemed on the up and up were Courtney and Scott. The former was delighting in the friction between Gwen and Duncan while Scott was getting ever more enamored with the C.I.T. Though Alejandro had now deduced that Heather had made some sort of deal with Lightning which caused Jo's elimination and vowed to use that information to get his revenge for being humiliated by the Queen Bee in Total Drama World Tour.

The heroes weren't much better. Lightning and Zoey were still at odds while Cameron discovered that it was Mike who broke his glasses, though he quickly forgave him when Mike confessed his problem of failing to trigger his alternate personalities.

After dinner, Chris gathered both teams where he explained tonight's challenge would be a race at night, hinting at strange occurrences due to the rare Blue Harvest Moon. Duncan also returned from his second in a row stint at exile, not meeting eyes with Gwen.

The challenge began, and the villains were on an extremely rocky start. Courtney taunted Duncan about his and Gwen's tattered relationship which was the catalyst for a barrage of insults the delinquent leveled at the C.I.T. Scott jumped in trying to protect his newfound love interest and soon a small fistfight emerged between the two. Heather tried to break things up while Alejandro watched with a smirk as his team crumbled, his plan coming into place.

For the heroes, Lightning was fed up with Zoey and begun to revert back to his old ways; ditching his team early for going too slow. A disappointed Cameron sadly agreed Zoey that he should be voted off the next chance they got. Though both of them both suspected a change in "Mike" as the blue harvest moon started to take effect on the island, turning the once docile creatures into ferocious beasts.

Despite their numbers disadvantage and "Mike" acting weird, the Heroes made it across the finish line first due to the Villains inter team quarrels. Lightning was ecstatic that a team he was on finally scored a win, but felt a rare twinge of guilt as Cameron didn't look him in the eyes amongst the glares shot his way from Zoey and "Mike." Though once the moon's effects ceased, Mike volunteered for exile, thinking some alone time would help him figure out his problem.

As elimination was nearing, Alejandro seized his moment. He quickly went to Courtney and Scott and told them of his suspicions that Heather and Lightning were in a cross team alliance that took down Jo. He made an offer that he would vote for Duncan or Gwen the next time they lost _if_ Courtney and Scott agreed to oust Heather. They both jumped at the chance.

Heather was dumbstruck as Chris declared her to be eliminated at the bonfire ceremony, and was about to launch a fiery tirade against Alejandro… until Chris announced the twist: the voted off contestant of this episode would now be on the Heroes team. A flabbergasted Alejandro looked on in shock as Heather walked over to the heroes' team, giving Lightning a wink.

* * *

_Courtney: 1 (Duncan)_

_Alejandro: 1 (Heather)_

_Heather: 4 (Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, Scott) [TEAM SWITCH]_

_Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Scott_

_Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Heather, Lightning, Mike, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra_

_Exile: Mike_

* * *

**6 - No One Eggspects The Queen Bee's Domination [!]**

Ecstatic that she was now on the same team as him again, Heather wasted no time asking Lightning if they still had an alliance going forward. The Uber-Jock cautiously agreed, though he made a point that he wouldn't vote for "Smart Guy" the next time they lost. Heather assured him that they wouldn't, and said she made it a point to make sure they won every challenge so Alejandro would go home. In fact, she had a plan of how to make that happen. Lightning tried to rekindle his friendship with Cameron, but with Heather by his side Zoey made sure to steer the bubble boy clear of him.

On the villains' team things were a mess. A shell shocked Alejandro couldn't maintain peace between the arguments of Courtney, Scott, and Duncan. A now depressed Gwen kept her head down, saddened that it looked like both her relationship and hopes at reconciliation with Courtney were now kaput.

Chris gathered both teams on the dock, and after Mike's return from exile announced that they would be going to the Fun Zone, a quarantined section of Boney Island where they put all the toxic waste from last season. They all had to search for the most amount of eggs in order to win. Lightning, wanting to be a team player, volunteered to guard the eggs while Gwen volunteered for the villains.

Like last time, the villains were totally fractured in the challenge. Alejandro had to struggle to get Courtney, Duncan and Scott on task as they argued with each other.

Mike, Cameron and Zoey searched as a trio, where the bubble boy deduced that Mike's hit in the head from Scott during the puzzle challenge might be the reason why he's acting strangely. Zoey also began to pull away from Mike a bit more, leading to him to take drastic action later. Heather had gone out on her own and to her luck found the invincibility statue, though she decided to hide it under a rock later for safe keeping.

Like last time, the heroes easily nabbed victory due to the villains' dysfunction and Chris brought them back to camp for the elimination ceremony. Though after they won, Mike took matters into his own hands and dropped a rock on his head in the confessional, hoping that would fix his personality problem. Instead, he released a malevolent force that would consume him for the rest of the competition.

It was time for Heather's plan to be put into action. Feigning tears, she went to Scott and lied to him, saying that she had just saw Alejandro kiss Courtney. Scott didn't even catch the Queen Bee's smirk as he immediately pounced to the conclusion she led for him. Enraged, he was about to confront them, until Heather talked him down saying the only way to make sure Alejandro would go home for sure was to keep quiet about it so the Arch-Villain couldn't plan ahead.

Though the Queen Bee wasn't finished. Cornering Lightning, she ordered him to go and lie to Gwen about seeing Alejandro kissing Courtney. The Uber Jock initially balked, but Heather's threatened that she would tell Cameron about him breaking a "promise" to her, and he agreed. An awkward Lightning took Gwen aside near the mess hall and told her that he saw Alejandro kissing Courtney. At first Gwen was furious at the C.I.T for her alleged hypocrisy, but Lightning asked the goth to vote for Alejandro so Heather would stop feeling "sha-sad." Gwen agreed.

Alejandro, unbeknownst to any of this, decided to betray the pact that he made with Courtney and Scott, wary of a strong couple, and decided to vote for Scott who was the weaker one of the duo. He thought if there would be a tie he would simply align with the one who's love interest was now eliminated; knowing they would have no other choice.

Though this was all for naught. The Arch-Villain fell to his knees upon the announcement of his elimination at the campfire ceremony. As the losing team broke into a confused shouting match, Heather began to walk out to the center and put her hand on a saddened Alejandro. All were shocked when she pulled him in for a kiss. She apologized for how she rejected him during Total Drama World Tour, but stated that they couldn't be together during a competition, which was why she eliminated him. Alejandro seemed to agree, all bitterness from the last season washing away from him, and wished her luck in the game.

All the girls cooed with "awws" as Heather and Alejandro shared one final kiss before he was flushed. Heather had also volunteered for exile, remembering she had forgotten the invincibility statue on Boney Island.

* * *

_Courtney: 1 (Duncan)_

_Duncan: 1 (Courtney)_

_Scott: 1 (Alejandro)_

_Alejandro: 2 (Gwen, Scott)_

_Villainous Vultures: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Scott_

_Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Heather, Lightning, "Mike", Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro_

_Exile: Heather_

* * *

**7 – Suckers Punched**

Alejandro's elimination had sent a shock-wave across the Island of Wawanakwa. The once budding couple of Courtney and Scott were now on the outs, with the C.I.T being furious at the dirt farmer for doubting her integrity. Seeing the C.I.T act so harshly towards Scott caused Gwen to reflect about her own relationship with Duncan. Going over to him, she apologized at how she put her own feelings with Courtney above their relationship, but also told him that because she still had guilt it would be best if they broke up yet remained friends. A saddened Duncan agreed to this and wished Gwen good luck with patching things up with Courtney, though he personally warned her not to get her hopes up. Gwen accepted this, and promised Duncan that despite her guilt about Courtney she would still vote with him.

While Duncan and Gwen patched things up, things were thrown upside down on the Heroes team. "Mike" had told Zoey and Cameron that he saw Lightning break Zoey's necklace from the girls' side of the Spa Hotel. When confronted, a confused Lightning was outraged, saying he never did such a thing. However, from his previous actions, Cameron and Zoey were unconvinced. A baffled Lightning declared was a "Sha-Conspiracy" against him and vowed to get to the bottom of it.

After Heather got back from exile (with a noticeable bulge in her side pocket), Chris gathered the teams and instructed them that they would be thrown in the boxing ring to duke it out with their greatest fears with the team with the most points winning. **[#]**

First up was both Heather and Scott. The whimpering ginger was no match against Fang while Heather had to contend with a returning Lindsay armed with an electric razor. Bad memories of the penultimate episode of Total Drama Island in her mind, the Queen Bee quickly exited the ring, leaving the score 0-0

Next was Cameron and Duncan. Despite Lightning's encouragement, the bubble boy was petrified at fighting Izzy and forfeited while Duncan shivered as he had to fight a rebuilt drama machine with Celine Dion music store standees taped to itself **[$]**. The delinquent had lost and the score was still 0-0.

Then it was Courtney and Lightning. The C.I.T had to fight a returning Beth armed with a bowl full of green jelly while Lightning had to square off against Jo. It was a hard fought match but Lightning had finally pinned Jo to the ground, earning the Heroes a point on the board. Courtney herself was no match for Beth and it was 1-0, with Gwen being the villains last hope at forcing a tie.

While Gwen did score a point against the Psycho-Killer lookalike from season one, Zoey had also won against a returning Larry, making it mathematically impossible for the Villains to win.

After the challenge, Lightning talked to Heather and told her about the accusations being leveled against him from Mike. Heather assured Lightning that they would get to the bottom of it while Zoey volunteered for exile, eager to get away from Lightning.

For the villains the anticipated tiebreaker of Courtney vs. Duncan never came into fruition due to Chris's twist: _the winning team would choose who would be booted from the losing team_. Zoey and Cameron, unbeknownst to Duncan and Gwen's reconciliation as friends voted for Duncan due to him making Gwen cry, with Heather quickly latching on as she was eager to take out such a strong player. Duncan was blindsided amid the cackling Scott and haughty laughter of Courtney.

Though upon hearing this, something awakened in Gwen. Before Duncan left the Island, she ran up to him and said that she had now come to realize that despite whatever she did Courtney would never accept her forgiveness, and that she was okay with that. Asking if they could start up things in a relationship, an ecstatic Duncan kissed her before being flushed.

* * *

_Villainous Vultures: Courtney, Gwen, Scott_

_Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Heather, Lightning, Mike, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan_

_Exile: Zoey_

* * *

**8 - You Regatta Be Kidding Me**

During their stay at the Spa Hotel, Heather defended Lightning from "Mike" and said that the Uber-Jock was making an effort to be a team player. However, "Mike" was having none of it and accused Heather of putting Lightning up to breaking Zoey's necklace in order to drive a wedge between Mike and her. An indignant Heather stormed off upon hearing this while Lightning warned "Smart Guy" not to trust his so called "friend." A shook Cameron was now having doubts on Lightning's treachery and was starting to question "Mike's" sudden change of attitude.

Over on the Villains Scott and Courtney had made amends and were fully intent on ridding themselves of Gwen. The goth, now liberated from guilt, told them to give it their best shot.

The next morning, with Zoey returning from exile, Chris had announced the teams were now merge.

Cameron, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, "Mike", Scott and Zoey had proven they were the best of the All Stars.

The challenge for the christened merged cast would be a boat race around the Island, resulting in a mad-dash for the vehicles.

Courtney and Scott nabbed one of the speedboats.

"Mike", Zoey and Cameron agreed to a three-way alliance, but early on "Mike" seemingly ditched the two for the Boat of Losers. Gwen caught up to them and all three took the second speedboat.

This left the disgruntled duo in Lightning and Heather on the raft.

During the race Gwen told Zoey and Cameron about how Lightning lied to her previously about Alejandro cheating on Heather, making her vote for him. Zoey was completely angry hearing this, and quickly deduced that the Queen Bee must have put Lightning up to destroying her necklace, in order to pin it on Mike. Cameron still wasn't so sure, and urged Zoey to be cautious, but Gwen and the indie chick had already made up their minds: Heather and Lightning needed to go.

In the end it was a close three-way heat between Courtney and Scott, the trio of Zoey, Cameron and Gwen, and "Mike."

Scott tried to throw a rock he picked up before at "Mike's" boat, hoping to capsize it, but the spikey haired teen was quick and caught it. Rocketing it back at them, Scott deflected the shot that was hurling towards Courtney, who stopped driving the book to come to his aid. Zoey and Cameron were shocked that "Mike" would do such a thing, resulting in the MPD to take immunity. He chose Zoey to go with him to the Spa Hotel.

Jockeying for votes soon began as the elimination ceremony neared.

Heather went to Gwen and told her about Mike's strange behavior and him falsely accusing Lightning, but Gwen wasn't having it and rebuffed her. Desperate, she went to Courtney and Scott and explained the same thing, but the ginger stopped her. Remembering how Heather had lied to him before about Courtney cheating on him he angrily told her to beat it. Courtney, touched that Scott would defend her, backed her boyfriend up and said that while she still had her eyes on Gwen they would be voting for the Queen Bee.

Lightning had also gone to Cameron in private and begged him to vote for Mike, saying he was "Sha-using" him. A torn bubble boy told Lightning he didn't know who to trust, as Gwen had told him about Lightning's shenanigans with Heather, but he also admitted that he was suspicious of Mike. As both parted, none were the wiser that a malevolent force was watching the conversation.

Gwen, Zoey and "Mike" all agreed to vote for Heather, despite Zoey being wary over the MPD's change in attitude.

The Queen Bee made sure to bring her immunity idol as everyone gathered for the elimination ceremony.

To put it bluntly it was a stunner. Chris had blindsided the cast by announcing that Cameron had been eliminated in a unanimous vote. A baffled Cameron stood up in shock saying that that would be impossible, as he didn't vote for himself. A seemingly angry Mike stood up and accused Heather and Lightning of the rigging the votes to ensure Cameron's demise. A cheeky Chris told them that the votes were rigged, but that he wouldn't say by who and that Cameron was still eliminated. He did add that he wouldn't allow them to be rigged again.

All eyes glared daggers at the dumbstruck duo of Lightning and Heather while Cameron was flushed. The bubble boy didn't look either Mike or Lightning in the eyes, crushing the Uber-Jock.

Before the episode ended, "Mike" had finally revealed himself to be Mal, an alternate persona of Mike. He admitted to rigging the votes against Cameron, as he was getting too smart for his own good and how it would be easy to pin it on Heather and Lightning.

Lightning had also made a confessional, committing himself to defeat Mike and clear his name. Ending the climactic episode, he promised Cameron that he would "Sha-avenge" his honor and thanked him for giving Lightning a second chance.

* * *

_Actual Votes:_

_Mike: 3 (Cameron, Heather, Lightning)_

_Heather: 4 (Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Zoey)_

_Cameron: 1 (Mal)_

_Rigged Votes:_

_Cameron: 8 (Cameron, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, Mal, Scott, Zoey)_

_Final Seven: Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, Mal, Scott, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron_

* * *

**9 – Zeek and Ye Shall Find**

Heather and Lightning were in dire straits after Cameron's dramatic elimination. Lightning blamed Heather for making him lie to Gwen as it made Cameron distrustful of him. The Queen Bee reminded that, like it or not, they needed to stick together to survive in the game, and even more importantly to Lightning, take down Mike.

She told Lightning that what he needed to do now was to lie low while she worked behind the scenes on Courtney and Scott to make them flip and vote for Gwen instead of her. Lightning balked, saying that Heather should push for them to vote for the "Sha-traitor" but Heather reminded that the only person Courtney and Scott would consider voting for other than herself would be the Goth. Lightning didn't intend to sit on his hands and vowed to expose Mike.

After Chris had been apparently captured by Ezekiel when preparing the special 100th episode challenge, Chef tasked the remaining seven to find and save the host in the mine. Winner would receive immunity, a choice on who to exile, and _permanent_ residence in the spa hotel.

Courtney and Scott went together as a duo, with Heather following a safe distance as she waited for the right time to launch her gambit, though she strayed too far from them and was captured by Ezekiel. Gwen had become good friends with Zoey since the last challenge and teamed up with her and "Mike", with Lightning close behind to try to prove of Mike's now malevolent nature. Mal had noticed Lightning following them early on and tried to ditch him and the girls, secretly triggering a rockslide to separate them. But Lightning was too quick and rushed over the other side with Mal, leaving the other two girls on the other. They were promptly nabbed by Ezekiel.

The two being alone, "Mike" dropped the façade and presented himself to Lightning as Mal, an evil persona that was awakened when Scott had hit Mike with the shovel during the second challenge. He also admitted that he was indeed the one who rigged the votes against Cameron. Lightning was about to pound "whoever you sha-are" to a pulp, until he was warned by Mal that he would simply lie to everyone that Lightning had randomly attacked innocent ol' "Mike." Lightning was too angry to think clearly and started to swing at him. Channeling Svetlana, the evil persona dodged Lightning's volley of punches, but both failed to see where they were going and tumbled down the slope.

Courtney and Scott were having a relatively amicable time in the challenge, and almost got to the center where Ezekiel was holding Chris… until Lightning and Mal tumbled onto them. Amidst the chaos, Mal pushed Lightning into Courtney, leading to an accidental kiss. Coupling this with a faux, "Lightning, why are you kissing Courtney?" in his Mike voice, Scott jumped into accusations, chiefly being Heather put up Lightning to do this in order to drive a wedge between them. Lightning tried to defend himself, but the angry questions from both Courtney and Scott allowed Mal to quickly escape.

As the evil persona made his way to the center of the mine, where Ezekiel captured Chris, he quickly put back on his Mike impression and quickly dealt with Ezekiel with some unexpected help from Chef.

After everyone escaped from the mine, with Ezekiel subdued so he could get some well overdue therapy and medical attention, Chris announced that "Mike" had immunity and would stay in the spa hotel indefinitely. He chose to bring Zoey and accused Lightning in full view of the cast of trying to assault him in the mine. Scott also angrily accused Heather plotting to get Lightning to kiss Courtney in order to break them up. Heather, fed up, countered that Mike was setting her and Lightning up, but it fell on deaf ears.

Elimination neared.

Courtney wanted to vote for Lightning due to his physical prowess, but Scott begged her to vote for Heather, his anger towards the Queen Bee at a boiling point. The C.I.T in a rare show of growth, saw at how important it was to her new boyfriend and agreed to go along with him.

Lightning and Heather had no idea which of them would be booted. The Uber-Jock explained to Heather everything that Mal revealed to him in the mine. Knowing this, The Queen Bee resolved to vote for Lightning in a last ditch effort so she wouldn't have to use her invincibility statue.

It wasn't enough, as at the campfire ceremony she and Lightning were deadlocked in a 3-3 tie. Petrified at going against him in a tiebreaker, Heather revealed that she had possessed the invincibility statuette and used it, nulling all of the votes against her. Lightning, miffed that Heather had betrayed him in the end, admitted that if he had "that smart guy brain" like Cameron's he'd probably do the same. He wished her good luck before he was flushed.

Though the touching moment was quickly soured when Mike ordered Heather to go on exile.

* * *

_Zoey: 1 (Lightning)_

_Heather: 3 (Courtney, Gwen, Scott) [NULL]_

_Lightning: 3 (Heather, Mal, Zoey)_

_Final Six: Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Mal, Scott, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning_

_Exile: Heather_

* * *

**10 – Obsta-Kill-Kourse**

Though they all far from liked every single one of each other, the five that remained on the island were united in ousting Heather the next chance they got. Zoey had all but forgotten the reservations she had with Mike as her anger towards Heather and the now eliminated Lightning was still fresh. Mal was relishing at how well he was manipulating the cast, and was eager to use the upcoming elimination ceremony to be rid of Heather so he could next be focusing on breaking apart Courtney and Scott.

The only one who started to have lingering doubts was Gwen, who upon reflection thought that everything Heather was accused of (besides lying to Scott and getting Lightning to lie to herself) didn't seem all that "Heather" to her.

The Queen Bee, exiled on Boney Island, resolved to herself that in order to stay in the game that she _needed_ to win immunity. No manipulation could get her out of this. When Chef picked her up to the boat of losers, she surprised him when she asked if he had any running shoes she could borrow as she couldn't go all out in heels. After rummaging around in the Boat of Losers, Chef had given her a pair of old red sneakers that miraculously were Heather's size as they made their way back to Wawanakwa.

Once Heather returned, amid confused whispers at why she was wearing such weird looking shoes, Chris announced that this challenge would be an obstacle course where the contestants would have to wear backpacks while going through it, or face a penalty. Before the race started, Gwen tried to ask Heather some questions but the Queen Bee was unusually cold, even for her, saying "I don't need to answer anything to you, weird goth girl."

As the race begun Mal, channeling Svetlana, and Zoey, being naturally athletic, were in the lead, though Heather was in a solid third, eyes locked ahead.

Courtney, being dragged down by Scott, and Gwen were left in the dust.

Once the three in front made it to the "Duck and Cover" section, where Chef would shoot them all with leeches, Mal began to grow cocky and taunt Heather, albeit still in his Mike voice. This allowed him to be distracted enough to be shot by Chef, where Zoey quickly stopped running to rush to his aid. This allowed Heather to speed through and make it to the final zip line portion.

Mal, still feigning Mike, told Zoey to forget about him and win immunity so they could vote off Heather, and the indie chick dashed back. Though it was too late, and by the skin of her teeth, the Queen Bee made it across the finish line a hair before the indie chick.

The Queen Bee, not running that fast before in her life, passed out with a smile before Chef took her to the medical tent.

As Gwen couldn't question Heather as she was out of commission until the elimination ceremony, she asked "Mike" and Zoey if they could vote for Courtney. Both agreed, as Mal was eager to break up the relationship-alliance and Zoey still had a low opinion of the C.I.T for how she treated Sam.

Knowing that Gwen was moving closer to "Mike" and Zoey in terms of alliances, Courtney sneaked out to the medical tent and asked Heather to vote with her and Scott for Gwen. Heather told Courtney to beat it, saying that she had no idea if she was being sincere or was put up to this by Mal. Courtney's reasoning wouldn't change the Queen Bee's mind, despite how voting with them for now on would give them a numbers advantage. But Heather just couldn't trust Courtney.

The adrenaline from winning soon turned to a punch in the gut as Chris announced that Courtney would be eliminated. The angry C.I.T told Heather that she hoped she had fun "digging her own grave" by not taking her offer while wishing Scott good luck on the game before taking the flush.

The Queen Bee tried not to let this setback faze her and took a surprised Gwen to the Spa Hotel while sending Mal to exile, making everyone questioned why she called "Mike" that.

* * *

_Mal: 1 (Heather)_

_Gwen: 2 (Courtney, Scott)_

_Courtney: 3 (Gwen, Mal, Zoey)_

_Final Five: Gwen, Heather, Mal, Scott, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney_

_Exile: Mal_

* * *

**11 – Sundae Muddy Sundae**

Once Gwen was up in Heather's suite at the Spa Hotel, she received all the answers to the questions she had asked before the last challenge began. Heather explained that Mike's body was now in control of Mal, an evil persona who set up Heather and Lightning to take the fall for Cameron's false elimination as well as everything else he alleged they did, from breaking Zoey's necklace to Heather making Lightning kiss Courtney, which she said Lightning told her that Mal pushed him.

Gwen still wasn't entirely sure. She rightfully brought up that Heather was in dire straits in the game and could just be making up a big lie in order to save her skin. The Queen Bee countered that she would never plan something so idiotic as to have Lightning kiss Courtney if Scott already _hated_ Lightning for his association with herself, who lied to him about Courtney cheating with him already. Scott was dumb, but was he _really that dumb_ for him to be fooled twice by the same trick? Heather also brought up that if she really did rig the votes, why would she do so against Cameron? Courtney, Zoey, even Gwen herself would be much better candidates than someone who was no threat to her at this point, and even still had a quasi-friendship with Lightning, _her ally_.

Gwen admitted that all of this did sway her, but it wasn't proof that Mike was actually Mal. An exasperated Heather stormed out the room, calling Gwen to follow her. Mal stayed here last night, she reasoned, so it was possible he left something incriminating. Gwen, sensing sincerity in Heather's voice, cautiously agreed to tag along.

It took a while, but eventually Heather found her goldmine: a computer room with a DVD disc labeled "Mal's greatest hits." Quickly pushing it into the player, Heather and Gwen watched the story of Mal. The confessional where Mike dropped a boulder on his head in order to fix himself but instead releasing Mal, Mal being the one who broke Zoey's necklace and rigging the votes for Cameron, to his fight with Lightning in the mine, all was shown in full detail. Gwen was now fully convinced and agreed to help Heather eliminate him.

Thankfully Heather already had a plan for it: they needed to do everything they can so _Gwen_ could win immunity. If Gwen couldn't be voted for, Heather had a chance to convince Scott to vote for either Mal himself or Zoey, as they both voted for Courtney. While Heather was doing this, Gwen needed to try to get Zoey alone and tell her everything she saw on the DVD. Gwen didn't like the idea of Zoey possibly going home, and made Heather promise that she'd only push Scott to vote for Mal.

Before both went to bed, Heather made it clear to Gwen that while the Queen Bee was going to help her win the challenge tomorrow that she not makes it known that she knew the truth about Mal in front of the persona himself and Scott. If Mal knew he would try to spin it and Scott would never believe this information coming from the goth and it would poison the well when Heather would have to try to convince Scott later on to vote for Mal.

After a long night of strategizing, both girls awoke to find yet another race challenge as Mal arrived back from exile. This would be for ice-cream ingredients scattered across the island. Zoey and Mal were surprised to see Gwen stick close to Heather while Scott made it clear that he hated everyone left in the game and would win on his own merit. Though he would focus on taking down anyone who voted for Courtney, leveling glares at Mal and Zoey.

As the race began, it became clear to the two allied girls that Courtney's elimination was a boon to them. While Scott was preoccupied on sabotaging Mal and Zoey's efforts the Queen Bee and the Goth amassed a massive lead. Though after Scott pushed a giant snowball onto the couple from the diving cliff, he was now inching closer to them in third, leading to a tight race. Gwen and Heather were still in a good enough lead to cross the finish line a bit before the dirt farmer, before all three were confronted with the twist: they each had to eat their own ice cream. Whoever finished first would win immunity. Luckily Scott got hit with a massive brain freeze which allowed Gwen to win with ease.

Quickly after Chris pronounced Gwen's immunity, Heather had pulled Scott to the side while Gwen ran back the way she came, trying to find Zoey.

Before the dirt farmer could interject, Heather had told him that while they couldn't vote for Gwen this time, the next best thing they could do was vote for "Mike". Scott, confused, asked why Heather wanted to oust Gwen when it looked like she was helping her up to now. An excellent liar, The Queen Bee said she had only helped Gwen to gain her trust before taking her out. To her surprise Scott agreed to vote for Mike, though maybe it was a bit too quick… and too careless.

Mal had emerged from the snowball with Zoey and heard Heather and Scott's plan from behind the tree. Mal, almost breaking character, told Zoey that she needed to find Gwen quickly and ask her to vote for Scott with them. He reasoned that Gwen and Heather have more animosity than the goth and Scott, which would prove better for strategy and they needed to take out Scott to prevent an alliance from being formed between him and The Queen Bee. Zoey was taken a back at Mike's now sudden change of character, even fearful, but did what he said and looked to find Gwen.

It didn't take so long for the indie chick to find the goth after that. Both wanted to speak first, with Gwen winning out. She explained that "Mike" was actually one of his alternate personas Mal and told her everything she saw on the DVD from Mal being the one who broke her necklace and pinning it on Lightning and Heather and him rigging the votes of Cameron. Zoey, in denial that her boyfriend could be this monster, ran away in tears.

Gwen tried to follow her, but the indie chick could not be caught.

Each of the final five prayed that the outcome they wanted would be ensured as a certain devious competitor was ready to blindside them all.

As the ceremony began, all four were shocked to see for the first time since the challenge a recently crying Zoey, red rings around her eyes.

All stood up in shock when Chris revealed the outcome: a tie between Scott and "Mike". Heather was irate, demanding why Scott didn't vote for "Mike" with her. A flabbergasted Scott explained that he planned to betray her as he didn't believe Heather's lie about her not actually joining forces with Gwen and thinking that Mike and Zoey would still vote for her. Mal, still pretending to be Mike, also told that he heard from behind the tree Scott planning with Heather, which is why they switched votes. Mal turned to Zoey and asked why she hadn't talked to Gwen, but the indie chick was eerily silent.

For the tiebreaker, Chris had brought two sundaes' out for another eating contest. A still shaken Scott was no match for Mal and the dirt farmer was still stammering as he was flushed.

Gwen chose Zoey to come with her to the spa hotel, intent on showing her the truth, while sending Mal to exile. The persona knew that his charade as "Mike" was coming to an end as he walked upon the boat of losers.

* * *

_Heather: 1 (Scott)_

_Scott: 2 (Mal, Zoey)_

_Mal: 2 (Gwen, Heather)_

_Final Four: Gwen, Heather, Mal, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney, Scott_

_Exile: Mal_

* * *

**12 – The Bold and The Booty-ful**

After giving Zoey a good night's rest, Gwen showed the indie chick the same DVD Heather had shown her regarding Mal. It broke the indie chick's heart to see her boyfriend hurt himself in order to regain her trust, only to be consumed by the demon inside of him. Though it hurt her even more that despite going out for over a year he had never breathed a word to her about Mal. Why didn't he trust her?

Zoey quickly shook her head of these thoughts and apologized to Gwen about not believing her initially. She was now fully on board with her and Heather.

Mal, expecting that Zoey had figured out the truth, dropped the charade and fully presented himself for what he was. The indie chick shuddered as she saw him level a maniacal grin in her direction as the rest of the final four gathered on the docks for Chris to explain the challenge. All were shocked to find out that it would be a double elimination challenge of a treasure hunt. The last one to bring back their assigned object would face immediate elimination while the first one would pick who they would face in the finale, thereby eliminating the other.

Zoey was assigned Sasquatchanakwa.

Mal had been tasked with a Gilded Chris Award

Heather must find a diamond guarded by Fang.

Gwen had to retrieve the same Tiki Statue that Beth originally took from Boney Island during season one, though this time it would be on Wawanakwa. **[+]**

As soon as Chris started the challenge, Mal quickly shoved all three girls into the water before making a mad-dash to the Spa Hotel. While Gwen and Heather got out of the water relatively quickly, it took a solid minute for Zoey to emerge

The sheer shock of the cold water changed something in Zoey. Memories flashed of what she saw on the DVD concerning what Mal had done as well as a strong pang of guilt over how she was to blind to see what was going on around her. Sadness for Mike turned into anger towards Mal, and commando Zoey was reawakened.

Gwen and Heather were startled when this new Zoey climbed back onto the docks. She ordered the both of them to get their items quickly while she would go after Mal and try to slow him down.

After the three girls dispersed, things turned to bedlam on the Island. Heather had found Fang and his diamond on the returning pirate ship set from TDA and tried to lure him away from the diamond while Mal and Zoey locked horns in the Hotel. Gwen had a relatively more peaceful time, but still hadn't had any sort of clue where the Tiki Statue.

An hour of this stalemate was broken when Mal finally found the Gilded Chris amid his fight with Zoey. Breaking into a sprint, he charged out the door with his sights for the docks with Zoey hot on his trail. At the same time Heather had tricked Fang into thinking Scott was near the dock. Soon she was booking it to the docks whilst riding on the mutated Shark's back. Gwen had also finally found the tiki doll in the latrine and was en route as well, leading to a four-way heat.

It was close but Zoey used the last of her energy to tackle Mal to the ground, leading to Heather rocket to the docks with Fang, earning her victory. Gwen had tripped trying to sprint to the docks and was surprised to see Heather help her up in order for her to secure second place.

Zoey, badly bruised up, smiled knowing she had redeemed herself in her eyes, despite knowing she was out.

A desperate Mal tried to make up a lie that he saw Gwen kiss Alejandro earlier on in the season in a chance she'd pick him, but Heather knew better. As the elimination ceremony neared, the desperate persona stole the million dollar case and prepared to make a break for it until he was knocked unconscious with a frying pan by Chef.

Chris, seeing how badly injured Zoey was from her fight with Mal, feared another stint in prison for negligence. He allowed for Zoey and Mal to exit via the Boat of Losers straight to a hospital, both for Zoey to treat her wounds and for Mike to get serious medical help. Zoey thanked both Heather and Gwen for showing her the light as the Boat of Losers departed from view.

* * *

_Final Two: Gwen and Heather_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney, Zoey, Mike/Mal_

* * *

**13 – The Final Wreck-ening**

Gwen and Heather could hardly believe it.

Not only were they two time finalists, but they were in the finale with the person that they hated most of all since Total Drama Island up to the start of this season.

Now they had just united to achieve the greater good.

Chris built up the exciting finale as well, saying it would settle the greatest conflict Total Drama had ever known.

And this was true. But the animosity that had existed between the two up to this point was now gone.

While far from a friendship existed, this experience allowed them both to see a newfound respect for one another.

Gwen now appreciated Heather's strategy as not just manipulation but passion for the game; her planning helped them to defeat Mal.

Heather now appreciated appreciate Gwen's compassion; her insistence to not convince Scott to vote for Zoey allowed the indie chick to pin down Mal long enough to ensure the win.

For the preliminary challenge, both had to shoot down two helpers trapped in balloons which were created by the returning Owen, with the cheery fatso wishing both girls good luck.

Heather shot down the jackpot: Alejandro and Lightning. The Latin was eager to reunite with his girlfriend while the Uber-Jock praised his former alliance mate for taking out Mal.

Gwen had shot down another good pair: Duncan and Cameron. The Punk was stoked to help his girlfriend win while Cameron relayed to the six that Zoey was in the hospital with Mike, who looked like was going to make a full recovery with medication and therapy.

It was a tight race to the top of the "Moats of Doom", as while Heather and Gwen resolved their conflict both wanted to win immensely. Gwen came up short to Owen years ago while Heather's winnings in World Tour was burnt to a crisp by a volcano.

In the end it was a tight footrace to pull the sword and whoever had done so felt elation one could only dream of. The other couldn't help but feel disappointed by this outcome, but treated the loss with honor and had solace that while they started the season the bitter enemy they once knew turned into a friendly rival. They also fixed problems with their love interest on the way.

Though no matter who won, Lightning was brimming with pride. While he was bummed it wasn't himself standing proud with the sword, he was thankful that Cameron showed him that one truly couldn't be happy doing everything alone.

Even _Sha-Lightning_ needs a few friends along the way.

* * *

_Victors: Gwen/Heather_

_Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney, Zoey, Mike/Mal_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~] - In this scenario, Cameron was the winner of Revenge of the Island. In his ending he gave everyone a split of his prize money.
> 
> [=] - While I like Sam as a character, these three I feel would have been more apt additions to replace the sort of slot they wanted to fill with him. Harold was the more popular nerd character and was in three seasons, plus he and Sam were voiced by the same guy. I also thought it was criminal that Owen wasn't in. Like him or hate him, the dude is iconic to the series (though I love him, he's my favorite character.) But if they were absolutely adamant at keeping equal numbers between the generations, Brick would be better I feel.
> 
> [!] - I changed the title of the episode to better accurately reflect what goes on in it. The Monty Python reference does get a bit muddled with the new one I feel, but I still think it works.
> 
> [#] - I thought the wheel gimmick in the canonical episode was a bit dumb, which is why it is absent. Why have Chris rig it to have everyone fight their fears anyway? Couldn't he just assign everyone who they'd be fighting straight away?
> 
> Adam Conover breaks through the window in ewisko's dorm, startling him and his roommate, "ACTUALLY, it was most likely used in order to have Mal fight with Izzy so that Zoey and Duncan could overhear her talking to Ma-"
> 
> His roommate quickly tossed ewisko a roll of duck-tape, which he promptly put over Adam's mouth.
> 
> "Uhhh, sorry about that. He just kinda comes in when I write an inconsistency in my stories." ewisko chuckled nervously. His roommate shrugged his shoulders as ewisko went back to typing. Adam was now distracting himself by going through one of ewisko's textbooks, noting the errors with his now muffled mouth..
> 
> [$] - Duncan doesn't have his bad-boy image subplot in this scenario, so I made him fight his phobia from season one.


	4. What if Anne Maria never quit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a chance encounter before Brick's elimination, Cameron convinces Anne Maria to stay in the game. How will this affect Total Drama Revenge of the Island going forward?

**7 – A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste**

After the mine challenge, most of the campers on Total Drama Revenge of the Island either felt grateful that they didn't get trampled by the mutated gophers or otherwise completely exhausted. One even felt guilt about betraying his team in the end, but knew in his heart he made the right decision to go back and rescue his near fallen comrades.

Another was completely ecstatic.

"Badda-bling!" Anne Maria squealed in wide-eyed delight as she clutched the huge sparkling gem that Ezekiel had given her, "This has to be worth way more than a million dollars! Maybe… maybe I ain't even gotta be on this show anymore!"

As the Jersey Shore Reject was marveling at her gift, she continued to make her way to the Mess Hall for supper, completely in her own fantasy land.

"Anne Maria,"

Nothing could break her from this euphoric trance.

"Anne Maria?"

Nope, no one at all.

"Anne Maria!"

She blinked.

Okay, maybe _someone_ could.

"Do ya mind!" She spun around, angry that someone would disrupt her from her daydreaming. For a split-second she saw no one. That is, until, her eyes looked a few degrees downward and her expression softened, "Oh, sorry doll. You ain't usually a loud fella'."

**Cameron** tugged the collar of his hoodie and smiled, cheeks tinged pink. "N-no problem! It's just, would it be possible if I could have a quick word with you?"

"Huh, oh sure." The spray tanned chick had to shake her head, as she nearly got fixated on her gem once more. Her head turned halfways back, "We could chat over chow-"

" _Actually,"_ Cameron coughed awkwardly into his fist, "Could we talk privately?"

Anne Maria shrugged her shoulders, "Whateva' floats ya' boat."

The bubble boy nodded his head quickly before leading Anne Maria to the bonfire area. While walking, he managed to take a glance at the giant gem Anne Maria was managing to hold, but decided not to pry into it until his business was taken care of. Once he did a quick double check to make sure no one else was in earshot, they both sat down on a stump and Cameron began, "I suppose I should speak in a matter of fact way, considering it is nearing dinner time."

"Talk in any way ya' want," Anne Maria had already began filing her nails. "I ain't gonna bite."

The small boy gulped, "Yes, well, how do you feel about Scott?"

"Farmer-brown?" Anne Maria scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. " _Bleah._ What about him?" She gave the bubble boy a quick once over, "Ya in kahoots with him in an alliance or somethin' and want to rope me in?"

"No-no!" Cameron waved his hands, "Nothing like that at all! It's the opposite in fact!" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly before finally stating what he was here for, "I just got back from talking to Mike about forming an alliance against Scott and was wondering if you wanted to be a part of it as well."

"Oh," The Jersey Girl perked up, taking her eyes off of her nails and returning them to the bubble boy, "didn't take ya' as a schemer, doll."

"I wouldn't conduct myself in this way unless the circumstances have required it," Cameron admitted with a nervous laugh.

Anne Maria smirked, "While I'm impressed with ya' makin' such a bold mood, I'm afraid I can't help ya." Cameron's face fell as the jersey girl patted her gem lying next to the stump she was seated on, "After I managed to snag this bling from Zeke, I don't even hafta' be on this show no more."

"Pardon?"

"I'm quittin'," Anne Maria smiled, "I'm gonna join whoever the rats boot off and ditch this joint."

Cameron looked over at the gem the girl had her hand on and put his hand to his chin, "Would you mind if I kneel down and inspect it closer?"

"As long as ya' don't dirty it up." The Jersey Girl shrugged, returning her attention to her nail filing.

Cameron nodded and knelt down on the ground, beginning to survey the sparkling blue gem. After a few moments, he reached in his pocket and brought out a magnifying glass and inspected the object further. After about five minutes of looking at all the possible angles of the rock, the bubble boy rose to his feet, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "Sadly, I believe your estimation of value for this might be a tad mistaken."

"Hm?" Anne Maria eyed the small boy from her stump with a curious look, "Whatcha' mean? It's gotta be worth at least a million right?"

"Not exactly…" Cameron nervously laughed. "It's cubic zirconia. While it looks pretty… I'm afraid to say would only be worth… a thousand dollars."

* * *

_[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

* * *

The Jersey Girl froze, dropping her nail filer to the ground. "Ya' serious?"

"I'm sorry." He sighed, "Believe me, I greatly enjoyed seeing you in such a good mood! But the reality is…."

"It's crap." Anne Maria finished for him, now looking at the gem with disdain. "It's gotta be. You're the smartest guy here. Ain't no way you would get it wrong…" With a spark of fury, Anne Maria took the gem in her arms and hoofed it out of the bonfire area towards a nearby bush. The loud thud when it smacked the ground caused Cameron to take a few steps back before Anne Maria gave him a genuine smile, "Well, thanks for not lettin' me quit for nothin', doll. Since I'm here to stay now, I'll stick with ya' to boot Scott." She sighed. "I'm not so high on Vito or Mike or whoeva' his name is cuz he's toyin' me and Red around. But you're a good kid, so I trust ya'." She eyed the bubble boy up and down before giving off a flirtatious grin, "Maybe we could go all the way to the end togetha'"

"R-really?" Cameron began to show a not nervous smile for once, "That's great!" He paused, "The Scott part at least! I appreciate the offer but-"

"I get it, too soon to tell." Anne Maria nodded turning her attention towards the Mess Hall, "Let's get some chow though. Maybe ya can tell me what made ya know that farmer browns' up ta' no good."

"Oh, sure!" Cameron smiled brightly, following the Jersey Girl to the Mess Hall with a spring in his step. He had nailed down not one, but _two_ allies today!

Surely things would be smooth sailing from here on out, right?

Right?

* * *

_[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

_[ANNE MARIA SAVED]_

_[DAKOTA STILL AN INTERN]_

_[CONTINUING ON FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

_Toxic Rats: Jo, Lightning_

_Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Cameron, Mike, Scott, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick_

* * *

**[8] – Treasure Island of Dr. McLean**

Tomorrows' challenge was a mad-dash to the main Island to dig up Gwen and Sam after waking up on rafts.

On the Maggots, things were a mess. Scott managed to woo Zoey over to his corner due to the indie chicks' anger towards Mike, who struggled to keep his characters under control, as Vito kept popping back out to try to get with Anne Maria. He was tempting, but the Jersey Shore Reject told him that they were through as she didn't want to be strung along. She wasn't all that helpful in the challenge either, saying she didn't want to get her hair wet to push the raft, which led to an explosive argument with Zoey. Things turned bad to worse when Fang showed up, eager to chew up Scott, which resulted in the entirety of the maggots being adrift in the lake for the duration of the challenges.

Due to the way things were going, it looked like it was going to be a dull episode until Dakota's mutation from the mine was completed, intent on crushing Chris to a pulp over burying Sam. After many, many, _many_ tranquilizer darts and some help from Jo and Lightning, she was eventually sedated, earning the Toxic Rats a long overdue immunity from elimination.

After the challenge, Cameron and Mike tried to convince Zoey to vote off Scott but she rebuffed them, still hurt over Mike's insincerity about what was truly going on. That left the alliance rickety at best, as Anne Maria wanted to vote for Zoey, but after a lot of pleading from Cameron, she begrudgingly went along with the rest of the two and voted for Scott. During all this, Scott tried to strategize with Zoey and show her his idol that he found, but it was too late to do so as the Maggots were called to the Bonfire ceremony.

With three votes against him, Scott looked to be the one going home until he revealed his immunity idol, leaving a 1-1 tie between Mike and Anne Maria, who Scott and Zoey voted for respectively. Chris eagerly announced that the tiebreaker would be a digging contest, with the deepest hole being the winner. As the challenge commenced, Mike struggled to find a hat to summon Manitoba Smith to dig for him as Anne Maria complained incessantly about getting her hair dirty. The frustration led to Chester popping out, and the feeble old man persona didn't stand a chance against the Jersey Chick.

A saddened Zoey and Cameron watched on as Mike departed along with Dakota and Sam without revealing his secret whilst Scott gloated in the confessional that everything seemed to be going his way. Anne Maria was just pissed that she had to get dirt in her nails.

* * *

_Scott: 3 (Anne Maria, Cameron, Mike) *NULL*_

_Anne Maria: 1 (Zoey) *WON TIEBREAKER*_

_Mike: 1 (Scott) *LOST TIEBREAKER*_

_Toxic Rats: Jo, Lightning_

_Mutant Maggots: Anne Maria, Cameron, Scott, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike_

* * *

**9 – Grand Chef Auto**

For the merge, alliances were now clearly drawn.

Jo and Lightning vs. Anne Maria and Cameron vs. Scott and Zoey. Things weren't all what they seemed, though. Jo was getting tired of Lightning's stupidity and calling her a "dude" while Zoey was starting to suspect something was up with Scott when he mocked Cameron over Mike's elimination. Though her animosity towards Anne Maria led her to be fully in Scott's grasp.

After Duncan escaped from having to present the challenge, Chris ordered the Final Six to find keys from Chef's kitchen to get Go-Karts in order to mark landmarks, with the first one marking all three getting immunity and the sole vote for the ceremony. All found their keys with ease and got to their Go-Karts, save for Anne Maria who discovered the shiny gold one she found didn't work on any Kart. Despite Anne Maria wanting Cameron to "beat Red for her" and not to worry about herself, he insisted on pulling her Kart with his own as they were allies, leading Scott and Zoey to an early lead while Jo and Lightning are trapped in the makeshift prison by Fang.

It was neck and neck between the alliances of Scott and Zoey vs. Anne Maria and Cameron, even when Jo betrayed Lightning by pushing him into Fang when they found out how to escape to prison. Chef, angry at Chris messing with his Karts, sent out a transmission that said Mt. Chrismore was the last landmark and pinned it on Duncan.

This led to a vicious argument between Anne Maria and Zoey, leaving either Cameron or Scott to make the final mark. Surprisingly, Cameron managed to squeak by Scott at the last moment to spray-paint Mt. Chrismore… although Chris informed them all that it wasn't _actually_ the last landmark, before Duncan blew it to smithereens. Scott was the one who tagged the third landmark, so Chris crowned him victor. A saddened Cameron was quickly cheered up by Anne Maria, who told him that she was so touched that he lost his potential victory by helping her out by pulling her Kart.

At the bonfire ceremony, Scott dangled his finger between the Jersey Chick and the Bubble Boy before finally sealing the fate of the latter by pointing at him. When he got to the catapult, he was about to tell Anne Maria about Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder in order for her to tell Zoey in the hopes that it would free her from Scott's manipulation, but he was cut off when she kissed him out of a rush of emotion. A red in the face Cameron was then launched off the island, leaving the other five campers with a fiery Anne Maria who swore vengeance on Zoey for helping Scott eliminate him.

* * *

_Cameron: 1 (Scott)_

_Final Five: Anne Maria, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike, Cameron,_

* * *

**10 – Up, Up and Away in My Pitiful Balloon**

After a failed demonstration from Heather, The Final Five set out to create their own flying contraptions to go through Chris's obstacle course through drawing cards.

Jo gets a hot air balloon.

Lightning gets a helicopter.

Zoey has to build an airplane.

Cameron is challenged with a rocket.

Scott, to his confusion, is tasked with a bird.

At the start, Lightning tries to enlist Anne Maria for help building his helicopter because he thought "maybe some of Smart Guy rubbed off on her" after their kiss at the Hurl of Shame. Anne Maria, knowing she isn't that bright on her own, agrees to work together and the two forge a pact to help take down Lightning's rival in Jo and Anne Maria's rival in Zoey.

Jo herself, keenly aware that things were turning into a 2v2v1 situation tries to ally with Zoey, but Scott tries to stop her, leading to a tug of war between the two to vie for the Indie Chick's allyship.

When all was said and done, Heather steals Chris's Zeppline so the host tasks them to use their contraptions in order to get it and the case with the million back.

Sadly, despite Lightning and Anne Maria working together, both had no idea what they were doing in engineering and both of their contraptions made a crash landing early on, leaving a three-way heat between Jo, Scott and Zoey. As Jo and Scott were dogfighting in the sky, Zoey managed to takedown Heather and the zeppelin, earning herself immunity.

As Lightning convinced a begrudging Anne Maria to vote for Jo with him, Scott went to the jockette with a proposal that she couldn't pass up: he'd get Zoey and himself to vote for Lightning with her IF she'd vote with them both to kick out Anne Maria later down the line. Jo, with every intention of betraying him later down the road, accepted.

Zoey was hesitant when Scott pitched her to vote for Lightning, when she desperately wanted Anne Maria gone. She was even further deterred when Scott claimed that they would "control the game" if they did so to bring aboard Jo, leading to an argument, where the dirt farmer showcased his true colors. The Indie Chick eventually agreed to go along with him, but had a feeling in her gut she wouldn't be sticking by him much longer.

In the end, Lightning was ousted by a three-two vote. He cursed out Jo and yelled for Anne Maria to defeat him as he rocketed off the island on the hurl of shame.

* * *

_Jo: 2 (Anne Maria, Lightning)_

_Lightning: 3 (Jo, Scott, Zoey)_

_Final Four: Anne Maria, Jo, Scott, Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike, Cameron, Lightning_

* * *

**11 – Eat, Puke, and Be Wary**

The morning after Lightning's elimination, Zoey confronted Scott about pressuring her to vote off the Uber-Jock. Another argument was had and Zoey broke off her alliance with the dirt farmer, while also triggering her Commando form. A surprised Scott was still confident, as he still thought he had Jo in his pocket, but the jockette plainly told him that she was reneging on their deal, as she was taking a keen interest into this new Zoey. Anne Maria still wanted to defeat the indie chick, and vowed to do it with or without an ally.

After DJ got scared and ran off, Chef decreed that each camper must eat the meal that they made, instead of DJ judging them. All their meals seemed to be equally gross, but Jo was apt at speed eating so she won the first leg of the challenge. This allowed her not to wear the tracking devices the other three had to wear for Chef to detect them as they raced for the flagpole.

During the race, Jo caught up with Zoey and told her that she was impressed with her newfound fighting spirit, proposing a partnership to get to the final two so she could face a worthy challenger. Commando Zoey told Jo to beat it, as she didn't want to get potentially manipulated anymore. A frustrated Jo then turned to Anne Maria, who said that she'd be more than happy to help her oust the Indie Chick if they had the chance tonight. The Jersey Girl jumped at the chance and agreed.

In the end, Zoey snagged immunity after a tight race with Jo and Scott gulped at the prospect of him being without immunity at elimination.

In the end, he was right to fear it, as he was eliminated by a 3-1 vote, leading to the first all-female Final Three in Total Drama history.

* * *

_Jo: 1 (Scott)_

_Scott: 3 (Anne Maria, Jo, Commando-Zoey)_

_Final Three: Anne Maria, Jo, Commando-Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike, Cameron, Lightning, Scott_

* * *

With the finale approaching, it looked to be the rickety partnership of Anne Maria and Jo versus the juggernaut that was Commando Zoey. Both wanted to take down the Indie Chick, Anne Maria due to their rivalry ever since the first episode and Jo for Zoey turning her down, but these opposites did not attract in the slightest.

For the race to retrieve the rare flower from Larry, Jo and Anne Maria bickered constantly on where to go whilst Zoey simply raced around the forest like a mad-woman until she eventually found him. Jo eventually caught up to Zoey after losing patience with Anne Maria and ditching her, but by then it was too late and the Indie Chick was victorious.

Jo was certain she'd go, thinking Zoey wanted to bring Anne Maria to the finale to settle their long running feud woman to woman, but in a surprise she chose the Jersey Chick to the hurl of shame, saying that she wouldn't be a challenge. Before she left however, an angry Anne Maria brought up how she was still smitten with Mike over all the "two-timing" he did with them while the Jersey Chick herself got over Vito way earlier on. This rant caused the real Zoey to resurface from all the painful memories of Mike. Zoey tried to change votes, but by then it was too late and the Jersey Girl was hurled, leaving a Commando-less Zoey to face the powerful jockette in a head to head finale.

* * *

_Anne Maria: 1 (Commando-Zoey)_

_Final Two: Jo and Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike, Cameron, Lightning, Scott, Anne Maria_

* * *

After two oddly heartwarming video-messages from home, Jo and Zoey were ready to duke it out in the Coliseum for one-million dollars.

Anne Maria, Brick and Scott were the only ones on Team Jo while the rest were on Team Zoey, despite their seating arrangements.

While they were building armor, Mike finally revealed his multiple personality disorder to Zoey, and they finally became a couple. Anne Maria, taking a note from Leshawna, told Cameron that her kiss with him on the catapult was more of a spur of the moment thing, but that they would always still be incredibly close friends. Though who knows what the Jersey Girl had in mind for the future, as the more she thought about it the more she wasn't so sure. Jo also was pleasantly surprised to hear Brick's supportive voice in her corner.

In the end, one girl defeated the other in a tough but honorable battle. The loser was bitterly disappointed, but couldn't help but appreciate the epic fight that they just had and dully congratulated the winner.

Whoever won though, Chris McLean would be spending a long year in prison due to the various Canadian environmental laws he broke.

And would Anne Maria actually choose to pursue Cameron in a relationship in the future? Well, that's for you to decide.

* * *

_Winners: Jo/Zoey_

_Elimination Order: Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike, Cameron, Lightning, Scott, Anne Maria_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will have all of the chapters (7) that are currently written posted soon.


End file.
